It Takes Another
by xanarific
Summary: After the death of her father, Carly is forced to move in with her mother and new step-father where, though she is now rich, conditions make it so that she is unhappy. One day, however, all changes as she discovers that she is of magical blood...
1. Chapter 1: Sick and Tired of It!

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

**NOTE TO READER:**

This story is not exactly about Harry Potter. This is my version of a world similar, containing a different life, a different school, though much terms and spells that exist in the world of Harry Potter were reused here. I claim that I am not responsible for the creation of the terms used, and that this story is intended for your entertainment, and is not to be considered as a competetor to the original. With that being said, please proceed to read on and enjoy, and give feedback if you feel is necessary. Thank you.

CHAPTER ONE: SICK AND TIRED OF IT! ! !

In a world, much like our own, there lived a family of five. This family consisted of a mother, a step-father, a daughter named Carly and two step brothers, Alan and Charles. Now, this family had been united for only a few weeks now, and Carly and her step brothers could not get along well at all. In fact, she got the short end of the stick in this situation, for she was a fifteen year old blonde going up against two seventeen year old twins who boasted having the highest scores in their class. As for Carly, she was what we would call just an average girl, but in this world, that wasn't quite good enough. . .

The fact that Carly and her mother had to move in with this man (who she'd only seen twice beforehand, for the record) only made matters worse for her. For, she was the one who had to cope with change the most. A new school, a new home, a new family, even the simplest of things seemed to change in one way or another. She'd left everything she had, everything that fueled her happiness behind for a life of pure misery and hatred. Was such a trade worth it? No way, she thought to herself, but to her disadvantage, this wasn't exactly her choice to make.

To her, it seemed that the only change was for the worse. And she was too afraid to act to help change it. For, this "family" of hers gave her more threats in her first three days than she had gotten from her real father in her lifetime. But she knew the consequences if she were to so much as utter a word of it to anyone. Alan and Charles would make sure of that!

Terrifying as this situation may seem, there is one advantage. Because her stepfather was so wealthy, she now was granted certain luxuries at which she hadn't had before. But, given the choice, she definitely would not have traded her father for them, no.

Now, she lived with this family in a Manor the size of a small univeristy. At her disposal was everything she could possibly ask regarding school, college, and education, so as you might imagine, she is a very talented girl. But, as well as other things, she was too afraid to show it, now especially being a member of this strange new caste. But, she did like to read a lot. That would be the first thing one would notice if they were to look at her. If the situation called for it, she would recite any line from the Odyssey as if it was a children's nursery rhyme, and any play by Shakespeare was no challenge for her. But, she would never get into the things that really mattered, like math or science. In fact, looking at her report card, many would find it highly unusual to have half "A" plusses, and half "D"s and "F"s.

But even so, ever since she arrived at the gate of this lair, many of her books and goods were taken away, and without that, yeah, you could say she was fairly average.

Now, living with the feeling that this was not where she belonged, she decided not to even waste time faking out a cheer for the Castaway Pirate's football team, especially since they were such a huge rival to her home school. Even though Carly really took no interest in football either, she would always try to keep up with her school no matter what it took... Including sneaking out of the house at night to watch a football game. (Which, considering the manor is the size of any small univeristy, this wasn't a very hard thing to pull off.)

The date was September the 15th, not two weeks into the new school year. From the loudspeaker above her head, a voice sounded, ricocheting around the walls of her spacious bedroom and piercing her ears, bolting her upright with a start. Her eyes were weighed down with tiredness, but with a voice like that, the mere thought of playing the "give me five minutes" game was enough to fuel her day with fear.

"Carly, up! NOW!"

It was her mother. Once a strong loving, peaceful woman, now a beast possessed by that devilish creature called "stepdad". She could not remember once before she met this man that her mother ever spoke to her in such a tone! But, no time to cry about that now, for the bus would arrive in just half an hour.

As she dressed and grabbed all her necessary equipment and supplies for the day, she hurried downstairs to grab some breakfast. In the old days, this consisted of fried eggs and bacon from her mother, a meal telling her itself that you're in for a good day. But now, she was on her own with whatever it was she could find. Today, that was corn flakes and milk that had expired a week ago.

She ate fast and packed herself a lunch, again with whatever she could find in the cupboard. Sometimes, this would be bread and butter, but today she was lucky enough to find a pair of leftover pizza slices from the night before. Mushroom. She didn't much like mushroom, but she would be picky about that later...

No sooner did Carly finish packing her lunch was she out at the bus stop, standing in the doorway to another day of hurt. But, something seemed different about this day already. Like today would be a good day after all... She guessed that it was just the luck with the pizza she had found.

She left realizing that she had forgotten to say goodbye to her mother. Maybe now she didn't want to, for her mother was on that same road which her stepfather was on. Oh, if only there is something I can do to help, she thought to herself!

"How about it," Carly heard her stepbrothers talking as they made their way to the stop with her. "It looks like fall is almost here! That means Halloween is at hand, and PARTY!"

"You got that right! So, have you asked Amie over yet?"

"Whether she says yes or not, she'll be here with me, he he... This year the party is going to be sweet!"

There they go again, thought Carly to herself. Again with them raving about those stupid girls and their stupid parties.

"She's not gonna show," said Carly aloud, rather annoyed with herself for actually stating her opinion.

Charles and Alan both halted.

"What was that, rags?"

That was the name they had thought of for her. It was very unintelligent, Carly thought, but money didn't always mean brains.

"She's not interested in you. Either of you."

"And I'm supposed to believe this from you?"

"You're call," she spoke softly, "but you really should listen to me. Who knows, it might save you one day."

"Shutting up might just save _you,_ rags," said Charles. "Besides, I never take orders from stupid blonde girls anyway!"

"You believe in all that nonsense?"

"Nonsense, HA! When was the last time you saw a blonde girl win a Nobel peace prize, hm? Or did the idea of global warming come from a stupid girl who thinks she knows all the answers? I don't think so! So if I were you, I would shut that trap of your or I'll shut it for you!"

The same things. Always the same words. Leave the real threats to your father, she thought. These two were just no good at it.

Alan and Charles were proud of themselves at the fact that Carly indeed kept quiet, but she didn't from the hollow threats by these immature freaks that she was supposed to call brothers. She actually almost chuckled at the stupidity of it all. Almost.

As the bus rounded the corner, Carly saw a girl running from down the street trying to catch up with it. She'd never seen the girl before, and wasn't sure whether she was on her side or just like the rest of her enemies.

Carly thought hard for a moment. And then the doors closed.

"WAIT," she yelled almost out of instinct at the driver. "She wants to board."

"Does she? Well maybe she should recheck the bus arrival times."

Carly did so herself. Five minutes early. She decided not to say anything though.

"Hold on, I think she's a new student."

"Ok, ok, fine, but someone tell her to pick it up already!"

A minute later, the girl caught up to the bus, out of breath and tired. She was indeed a new student, Carly could tell, for not only had she not seen her before, but she actually gave Carly a bit of a smile as she made her way to the steps leading on board. This sort of gesture was uncommon for her at this school.

"Thank you for waiting," she said politely to the driver. He didn't even look at her. How could anyone be that ignorant?

The girl looked around the bus a moment before choosing a seat next to Carly. She was surprised when the girl gave her a "thank you" as well.

"Hunh? What for?"

"You are the one that stopped the bus for me, right?"

"Yeah, I am. How did you figure that out?"

"Well, I know it wouldn't have been those two, they appeared to be laughing at you for the matter. That guy isn't even paying any attention to anything but music, and that girl in the back is too busy chatting about junk to even realize that I was there. Must I go on?"

"No," said Carly, rather impressed. "You're very attentive."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "My name is Eva. And yours is... Carly?"

"That's right," she replied. "What gave that one away?"

"I can hear those people in the back muttering words of how odd it was for you to speak out like that. They were saying how you are always the quiet shy one who, well, should get a life. Their words, not mine."

"Incredible," said Carly. "And actually, I had a life. That is until about a month ago. I'm guessing you already know?"

"I have a hunch," said Eva, looking solemn suddenly. "I'm sorry to hear about that. So, if I may ask, what happened exactly?"

"He was flying a plane from Beaucott to home," said Carly. "My father I mean. I don't want to go into detail much, so please leave me be."

"Oh... Its ok, I understand. I've dealt with the same issue as well, only both my parents had passed away. They were on their way to Skaherd via boat."

"You mean to tell me that your parents were in the Skaherd incident? That military boat that was sunken about a year ago?"

"Yes. My dad was actually one of the ship's captains. He was taking my mom out for a nice vacation at the shores of Skaherd when the Taliban had attacked it. Now I'm impressed. Someone is keeping up with their times!"

"I well, used to. Not so much now. But that's a long story, I'll have to tell you some other time. And sorry to hear about your parents, by the way."

"Oh, it's ok. Thank you, you're very nice."

"Actually, thank you..."

For a moment it was silent. Eva was next to speak.

"So, where are you from?"

"Take a guess."

Eva thought hard for a moment. "Well... That medallion around your neck looks very Enthic... Are you from Eunthania?"

"Close enough," said Carly. "This is actually an heirloom from my great grandmother."

"Most impressive! I've always wanted to go to Eunthania. Have you ever been yourself?"  
"No, but I'd love to go. I'm really interested to hear about the ancient tribe that resided there during the Dark Ages. For some reason, my teachers always skip over that in History Class."

"Oh, you mean the one that lasted from 1356 to 1109 BC?"

"Wow, you must read as much as I do!"

"Probably. I love to read a ton! But even so, the evidence they gave us of this tribe actually existing is very inadequate. I mean, what are we supposed to make of a small gold plate and a hammer?"

"Those particular symbols have been representative of the Eunthanians for centuries now! I've read many different stories on the subject, each telling something different. For instance, one spoke of a rich God named Haumos who ruled the planet with nothing but a hammer at hand. But others suspect that they were just used for everyday projects by a wealthy merchant."

Eva thought for a moment. "You know, I think we're on to something here. That hammer, or 'God's fist' as you were just referring to seems like it would be used for building temples or palaces, based on the quality it was found in. But, not one story I have read said anything of these ancient palaces. Not a one!"

"You know, I've never thought of that. They never found any evidence of it, did they...?"

For a moment Carly went silent. This person, she thought, would be the perfect friend for her. She just hoped that Charles or Alan wouldn't do anything that might alter their relationship...

"You ok there?" Eva had a really concerned look on her face.

"Hey now," spat Carly suddenly. "Uh... oh."

"I can sense that you are under a load of stress. Probably regarding you're step brothers behind us..."

"Hunh? Now, now, I never said anything that would give _that_ away! Have... have you been stalking me...?"

"I knew you were going to ask that! No, actually. It might sound crazy, but I can tell a lot just by looking at someone. I mean more than any normal person can. This talent has gotten me into so much trouble before, but sometimes, I find it necessary to dig a little deeper in order to find out what I want to know."

"That's a little nosy, I think."

"To be honest, I agree. But, I don't go too deep unless I have a good reason for it. You see, I am one who is born to discover."

"Hmm... I see..."

"So, I'm not going to ask what's _really _on your mind at the moment, but I will say this: You shouldn't let everything get to you. You see, in my opinion, I feel the need to dig deeper into others instead of let them dig deeper into you."

Carly thought for a moment. She was right, Absolutely right. And she had been hanging onto nothing but hollow treats for weeks now. And weeks were long enough. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2: A Life Change

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

CHAPTER TWO: A Life Change

Needless to say that after their first visit, Carly and Eva became good friends from there on out. The one person at Castaway High in which she actually trusted. And there was one major thing that they both had in common: That to them, Castaway High was nothing more than an old structure which thought that they had a right to teach kids. Teach! That was a laugh. In some cases, just keeping the classrooms in order would be harder than anything you'd find in a textbook.

And, the only pride that was to be shown around school were trophies and plaques from the Pirates. In fact, football seemed to be the only thing that made sense at the school. All the rest, to the students, was pure jibberish.

"I can't believe this place," said Eva that day, just after she had been released from her Government class. "Before, at my old school, the teachers wouldn't slow down for anyone. I found it a ton better than now, where they can't even start class at all without having to tell someone out."

"I've felt that way for a long time now," replied Carly. "It's like living in Junilville. You know, the book about the upside down school and all that crazy stuff?"

"No, I don't believe I do, actually."

"It's more of a childerens fable than anything else. Written by Scott Trante back in the seventies. Basically, there is a group of kids from a society where everything is reversed. The story was about a new kid trying to fit in with the others."

"I see. But our situation can't really be that bad. I mean, at least we have a school to go to, right?"  
"Not a very good one, I hate to say. These kids have no respect, no manners, no sense of privacy what so ever. It's gotten to the point where it's disgusting!"

"Well, true."

"I have never been in such bad shape in my life," said Carly, suddenly breaking down into tears. "My father is gone, my mother has gotten just as bad as my stepfather, and you know how he is... This isn't where I belong! I just wish that I could revert back to a couple months ago where I was sitting on the porch with _both_ my parents enjoying a tale of the past. That was what had given me the greatest joy. Just being where I love with who I love. In fact, I would give my own life just to be back there..."

"Don't cry," said Eva, making her best attempt to consloe. "Remember that whenever there are bad times, good times are soon to follow."

"Thanks Eva, but it's not that I don't believe you're words, in fact I believe strongly in what you say. But my question is when? When will things change? And will it be for the better?"

It was a hard thing not to break down. Eva at this point had nothing to say, she only wrapped her arm around Carly comfortingly and sat her down on one of the school benches.

"We should go," she murmered. "It's never good to be late."

"I'm not going anywhere. I think I'd feel better just sitting right here through class."

"Excuse me, young ma'am," said a voice suddenly, a strict man's voice from behind them. "Not the words you ought to be saying around your _principal_, are they?"

Carly froze. Indeed, it was he, the principal of the school who had walked in upon the conversation at the worst time possible. So much for that feeling of luck, thought Carly immediately.

"We don't tolerate students skipping here at our school," he said sternly. She felt as if she wanted to explode.

Carly stood, anger pulsing through her veins.

"So what? You will allow your school to become a zoo, but you won't allow for the students who really _do_ care to do something as insignificant as skip class? I think that you have more trivial matters to deal with, sir!"

The principal was taken aback. Reguardless, he showed no anger toward her, nor did he show any reason to punish her for this act. Instead, his pale face turned upright into a slight grin.

"Can I see you in my office, please?"

"Not alone. Can she come with me?"

Half expecting the principal to throw some sort of fit, she was surprised to see that his mind began to wander into deep thought.

"Thank you, Carly, I would have overlooked that. Yes, she can come too, in fact, I would be very appreciative if she did."

Overlooked _what_, she wondered. And why was the man being so calm with her. She had just completely gone off on him, a thing at which no principal could be keen on.

Nontheless, the two of them paced behind him on the walk toward his office, a walk which seemed to last an eternity.

Upon arrival, he had the two girls take seats in front of his desk as he offered them a peppermint from a jar sitting atop it. They both denied, however, for they could not come to the understandment why his genorosity came to be with them. Was he this way with _all_ his troublemakers, wondered Carly?

"I firsthand would like to welcome you both to Castaway high," he said with a grin. "It was a pleasure having you."

"Excuse me, sir," said Eva, "not to sould smart on you here, but I noticed you said 'was' in place of 'is'. I'm not trying to point out your mistakes, but-"

"Oh Eva, it was no mistake," he said with a smile.

"How do you know me?" she questioned, but the old principal shoved the question off.

"Heres something that I point out," he said. "Two, very talented, bright young girls sitting in desks at Castaway high. Do you not find that out of place?"

"Sir, are you not mad at me," asked Carly. "I just-"

"Relax, Carly, I've dealt with far worse. Now, wipe your tears of your face, miss, becuase I believe that your troubles are at an end. Both of yours, in fact."

"What do you mean?"

"Snack on peppermints, indulge on my licorice if you will, but please hold your tounges for now until I am through speaking. Now, listen up, for what you are about to hear is highly confidential to the students of Castaway, or to anybody else for that matter. In fact, allow me to lock the door..."

At that moment, Carly could have sworn that she heard a click in the wooden doorknob beside her, as if someone had locked it from the outside. The principal didn't make any move from his desk, but instead took a seat himself and propped his muddy shoes up atop a stack of important-looking paperwork. He did seem to take notice of this, but he didn't seem to care about it, for to him, it was not a priority.

"Sir, what's happening?"

"What did I just say, Carly? No words, hold your tounge!"  
She shut up then. In the meantime, the principal proceeded to hand the two of them glasses of an orange-colored milk drink. Eva looked into the cup with curiosity and took a whiff of the substance.

"Don't worry," said the principal, "my lowest intent is to poision you. Try it, it's really good. Do so quietly, though."

Carly looked at Eva with a hint of suspicion. What was this about?

"Now, allow me to begin. I will anwser all your questions that you might have when I am done speaking, but for now, just listen."

They both nodded.

"Ok, now, I do wonder what you two are doing here at Castaway High. As established before, you don't belong here. But, I do know a place where you _do_ belong, and it is my greatest wish to seek out the right students at these schools and send them there, to _my_ school."

Carly wished greatly to speak, she already had questions that she wished to ask. Like what was "his" school, as opposed to "these" schools?

"Now, with your consent, and your consent alone I will gleefully send you off to a school much different that this, one which will teach you the things that _really_ matter, not this math and history rubbish. You see, _my_ school will teach you... Magic..."

Carly could hold her tounge no longer, for things were getting too weird too fast.

"Sir, magic? Just what sort of joke are you playing here? No one, expecially not my step dad would pay for me to attend some make-believe school that-"

"I was expecting this," said the principal, "thats why I asked that you hold your tounge. I know that it all seems a little out of the ordinary-"

"A little?"

"Just listen, Carly. You and Eva both hold extraordinary talent, though it has not yet been discovered. There are many reasons as to why you know not of it until now, but that is beside the point. And, like I said, it is you and you alone who can make the decision. No paperwork, no signatures, no parental consent needed, just your talented mind can determine whether you will be attending this school or not."

"Sir." It was Eva who spoke this time. "There is much still that I don't quite grasp. Just what exactly are you going at here? Why us?"

"Busy yourself with the peppermints only now, Eva, and the sound of my voice. That goes for you too, Carly, your questions will be anwsered eventually. Now..."

"Sir, what did you mean by _your_ school, is _this_ not your school?"

For a moment it was silent. The old principal was beginning to grow impatient.

"Look, I'm on a tight schedule right now, Carly, I told you that all your questions will be anwsered eventually. Now, because I was going to anwser that one anyway, yes, this is not my school. I, in fact, have other tasks in mind aside from running run down high schools. You see, I am in charge presently of managing this school, along with seven other high schools in order to seek out the ones who, like you, who are elligible to attend my _real_ school, Griffinbridge."

"Griffinbridge?"

"That is correct, Eva. I am one of the headmistress' many assistants, as well as a teacher within the second trimester of the school year. For that reason, you would find me on vacation if you were to attend one of my host schools in the months of January to May.

"Now, on to more important matters. The two of you have been accepted to join us at Griffinbridge for a term of seven years while you finish out your high school and 'college' education. This school will begin by teaching you the basics of the magical theory, arts, and charms before transitioning into more advanced concepts like dark arts and potion mastering. These are highly advanced skills that require some very dangerous tasks in order for you to pass the courses. But, that isn't something you should worry about just yet.

"I'm afraid to tell you, though, that such education does not go without cost."

"I was afraid of this," muttered Carly. "I knew that it would be too good to be true, that is given if it _was_ real..."

"Hey, now, don't concern yourself over these matters now. To go to school even here, you have to pay the normal taxes and all that boring stuff. It's just the same, but all the money at which are sent toward taxes are taken out and thrown in for your education at Griffinbridge. No one will really see the difference."

"Sir, even so, I do see many flaws in this system," said Eva.

"Just listen. I'm sure you do, Eva, but we have solutions that will counteract these flaws, trust me. Now, as said before, I'm pressed for time, so we'll need an anwser."

"Umm, you honestly expect us to make a decision this big _now?_ You must be out of your mind! I... I need some time to think this over!"

"I thought you might. Well... I can give you some time, but not much I'm afraid. If you are going, then school will start next Thursday. If thats the case, then I will need both of you here in my office by seven AM Wednesday morning, bags packed, minds ready."

"Bags packed?"

"Ugh, I guess I kind of _have_ to anwser this one now, don't I? Yes, it's senseless to still bunk at home while attending school at Griffinbridge. Like I said, only _you_ can make it happen, and no one needs to know about this conversation here, got it?"

"WHAT? How do you expect me to hold something this big from my parents?"

"WE have that worked out already, Carly. As for you, Eva, I don't sense that there was a problem with you to begin with, was there?"

At that time, the doorknob began to rattle a little bit. Shortly afterward, there was a knock on the door."

"Oh? What's this?"

"Sir, Mr. Corystone needs your assistance in his classroom immediately. It is said that three fights have broken out, and he cannot stop them with just two hands."

"I'll take care of this," he said, reverting back to his fake, yet realistic stern attitude. "You know where, you know when, ladies." he said with a smile in their direction. "Our conversation is done."

With that, he quickly released the lock on the door, and he headed out into the old, smelly halls of Castaway high, the place at which both Carly and Eva wished to abandon, yet were not quite sure if this was the way to do it...

"It looks like we have a decision on our hands, Eva," said Carly shakily.

"Carly, you're the only friend I have at the moment. I promise you that you're decision is mine, and I will stick with you despite what happens next Wednesday."

"Yes, thank you," she said, now sounding terrified. "I will do the same for you, but now the problem lies that we don't know who it is that will make the decision..."

"You have a good point there..."

With that, the two of them slowly made their exit from the small principal's office, leaving behind the bowl of sweets. Whatever would occur within the next week would mean a major change for the two of them whether they stayed or left. Right now, however, it was uncertain of which would come to be...


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision of a Lifetime

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

CHAPTER THREE: Making the Decision of a Lifetime

This had all occured the very same day when Carly and Eva had met. The strange occurance in line with meeting a new friend, the only friend which Carly had known yet at Castaway high. She, at this point and time, did not know what to think but proceeded with it like she had known Eva longer than in reality.

Such thoughts only made things worse, for when the bus made it's stop to let the two of them off, they did not wish to leave each other behind. Eva was to go to an orphanage down the street, which wasn't too far away, but it was far enough that Carly couldn't walk without her parent's realizing that she was gone. In that case, how was it to be that she was to dissappear for months without them realizing?

She had to laugh at the thought. In fact, everything seemed like a complete joke, like a dream that was too good to become reality. She and Eva exchanged numbers before parting ways, and then Carly began her short walk up the stone stairs to the large, old manor. Even after living there for about three weeks now it was still easy to get lost within the maze of a house. But, she did remember having to climb down the main stairwell earlier that morning, so she proceeded in that direction and she decided that she would track her way to her bedroom from there.

Her mother and stepdad were nowhere in sight as she continued up the massive stairway and into the hallway on the third floor. She assumed that, by the fact that one of the cars that was normally parked outside was gone, they had gone out without her.

"It's not my concern," she told herself. "I know the old man has got to have something here to eat for dinner. Heartless, though he is, I really doubt that he would leave me here to starve... Would he?"

She finally reached her bedroom, and there on her dresser was a note from her mother. She then picked it up and began to read to herself:

Carly,

I ask that you forgive me for my attitude toward you earlier this morning. You must understand that there are decisions that I must make in order for the benefit of your well being. In all honesty, Charlie is not the man at which I had intended to be with, expecially after that unmentionable day a few months back, but I remain with him for the reason that what he has to offer to me is worth more than I alone can support for you. It took a bit of pleading on my part, but I finally convinced him to leave some extra cash behind for you so that you can treat yourself to a nice dinner for a change, for I control not his ways. Please always understand that I love you and that everything I do is for you, and never be discouraged by my stern approaches whenever the matter calls, for that is not my heart speaking. Charlie does not wish for me to tell you this, but we are out on a trip to Seakurt for his work, and we won't be back until late next week, so make the money last. I will miss you much until then.

Love Always,

through good and bad,

MOM

- P.S. I do know. It is up to you to make it happen.

Carly dropped the letter in awe. She knew? But... How?

While she sat trying to collect up her thoughts, the truth hit her like a train. The old principal had told her already that he had gotten the situation covered, but she knew not that it would be handled so soon. At this she quickly snatched up her phone immediately and dialed Eva's number.

After three rings, her voice picked up on the line.

"Yes?"

"Eva, it's me, Carly!"

"Oh, hey! That was quick. Umm... Whats up?"

"This is important, listen up! I've made my decision!"

For a moment, all went silent on the other end.

"Al... already? How?"

"I got a note from my mom today. It turns out that she already knows about the whole thing, apparently. She and my stepdad went off to Seakurt for a week, and as it turns out, it was only a coverup to buy me some time. I don't think that _he_ knows about it, but my mother is actually for me going off to this school!"

"Ha! I KNEW that this would happen!"

"Hunh?"

"Well... I already noticed that by the time we got home, the red car that was in your front driveway this morning was gone. I saw you unlock the door while trying to enter the house, meaning that chances are that no one was home, otherwise the door would be unlocked."

"What? But how did you pick up that they were headed to Seakurt?"

"Well, I actually picked up a brocure from in front of your driveway earlier encouraging people to visit Seakurt. It was a requested mailing, shipped specifically to your house, and on it was an itenerary containing the times from which their plane takes off, which was earlier today, to when it lands back again in a week."

"WHAT? You have GOT to be joking! Just HOW do you notice these things?"

"Well, to be honest, this one was by accident. I picked up the brocure by pure interest, and after that I made the discovery and began to piece together the clues."

"Wow... You're mind is pure gold," said Carly in amazement.

"So, I suppose you wish to go after all, then?"

"Yes, that is my intent. And you?"  
"I did say that I would stay with you until the end, did I not?"

At that time, there was a knock on Carly's door.

"Carly, we're home! Open up, we have a surprise for ya!"

Carly's blood ran cold... She had been so focused on the fact that her parents were gone to realize that there was still the twins. They, unfournately, had also stayed behind, meaning that unless she did something, then yet another obstacle was approaching, barring her way to successfully making her escape come Wednesday.

"Not alone I see," said Charles. "Just who are you talking to? One of those pathetic girls back at your rag town?"

"I'll have to call you back Eva," said Carly. "But yes, I'm going, and these twins are NOT going to prevent it!"

"I catch you. Bye."

With that, the line went dead. This only made the pounding on the door grow stronger.

"Open up, rags! We need a word with you! Just where do you think you're going!"

And then, she thought of an idea, a pretty genius idea in her mind. For the two of them who thought that she was about to leave somewhere, she stamped her feet on the ground and proceeded to noisily open the back window. Strong wind flooded the room and in turn, pounded back on the wood of the door creating the effect which she had intended on.

"Oh, no you don't," shouted Alan. "C'mon Charles, we won't let her get out _that_ easily!"

Then, after a moment of standing by the window in silence, she heard two sets of footsteps fade off down the main stairwell. She then proceeded to follow behind, as silent as the falltime breezes and wait until she heard the click of the front door shutting before she would dash down, lock all locks, and chain up the door so that the two mindless twins could not re-enter. By the time that was said and done, Carly dashed up the stairs and shut and locked her own window so that the twins would not climb up. Then she fell back in her satisfaction, knowing that they would not be able to enter again unless they went around back. The back of the house was all fenced in for security measures, and to get in required a special key which, though the twins did have, they left behind in their bedrooms by mistake. Now, Carly was alone in the house while the two idiotic twins were locked out with no hope of returning back unless she were to unlock the door again.

"They'll get back inside somehow, I know it," she said to herself, trying to catch her breath. "But until then, I think I'll just sit here and relax..."

This night was the best one which she had had since her arrival a few months back. Early on, the two twins gave up in trying to reenter the house, so they called a friend to come pick them up and take them over to their house instead. Now, Carly was left with $225 at hand to last a week plus a day, along with a huge, empty manor which she was free to now take a proper tour of instead of shoving herself in her room the entire night. Of course, she would take advantage of this time alone, so she quickly ordered a pizza and then gave Eva a call again and told her what had happened.

"That was genius, Carly," she exclaimed. "But you _do_ know that the twins are not as likely to fall for that a second time, right?"

"I know," she replied, "that's why I'm taking advantage of this time I have now to do some exploring."

"Exploring, eh? Where at?"

"Just around the house. I never cared to look around while my parents were around, for I was told about many different rooms that were 'off limits'. But now, whos going to know?"  
"Hmm... Thats always an interesting thing to do, explore. I sometimes like to wander around the orphange when I have free time in case that there was something I missed the time before. Usually theres not, but I take great joy when there is, for it's like finding some lost treasure buried long ago by my ancestors."

"Yes, I see what you mean. And to think that in over a week, we will have an entire new school to explore! That is, unless you wish to explore Castaway high to try and find someone's long lost homework."

"Ha, fat chance! Really, that place is not even worth it. It's too new. I much prefer exploring older places, like your manor. It's the older ones that still posses that classic charm that steals my interest."

"Exactly! You and I really do think alike, don't we Eva?"

Carly then grabbed one of the paper plates from atop the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed her one last slice of pizza so that she could take on her tour. She then proceeded into the large living room, and continued back into a hallway that stretched outward from the body of the manor. She had gone back this way only once before, and that was before her stepdad had told her which ways were and were not off limits to her. She was not surprised to find that most of the house was.

"I'm heading back down what I would assume is the frontmost leg of the manor," she said to Eva through mouthfulls of pizza. "It's surprisingly a long hall, and I've only ever been a few steps in. Let's see where it will take me..."

"Hmm... Well, if I remember correctly, I saw that leg, or what I thought was that leg, heading into a smaller section of the manor. I wouldn't guess it goes anywhere special, maybe to an old cellar if you are lucky. But from the outside, it looked like a dead end."

"Even so, I would like to know. I'm approaching the door at the end of the hall now. Hold on, my hands are full at the moment, I'll have to put the phone down for a second."

Carly did so, placing the plate of pizza and her cell on the floor, making certain that she wouldn't step on them when she exited the room.

She then proceeded to open the door, but becuase of the pizza grease on her hand, she merely twisted it around the knob-it didn't budge. She tightened her grip, but still no luck.

"It's locked," she said, picking up the phone again with her non-greased hand. She then picked up the pizza and made her return to the kitchen.

"Hmm... Well, I guess that not all doors can remain open," said Eva with a smile. Carly sensed this smile even though she couldn't see her.

"I'll just try another path, then," she said.

When she entered the kitched again, she threw away her plate and popped the last bite of pizza crust into her mouth. Then, after breifly washing her hands to remove the grease, she again lifed the cell from the counter and proceeded out back into the large entrance room where the main stairwell stood. This time, she walked past the stairwell and through a hall which stood at the frontmost part of the manor. She knew only of the fact that the twins had their bedrooms down this way, but never had she gone there to see them. Though this area was actually _not_ restricted to her, her wishes were beyond visiting her senseless stepbrothers in their rooms. But now, her curiosity got the better of her.

In the meantime, night began to settle upon the outside of the manor, and a low rumble of thunder was heard, roaring deep into the evening sky. Rain pattered against the windows, but this did not stop Carly from engaging on her tour.

She reached the door of the first room and grabbed the handle. To her surprise, Alan had actually remembered to lock his door.

"Wow, that's ironic. I think I'd take being locked out of my bedroom for a while apart from being locked out of the house."

"Carly, why is it that no one makes a good bit of sense in this town?"

"Why ask me?"

She then proceeded to the next door, Charles' door. Slightly ajar, Carly creaked it open wide and stepped into. The television was on low, playing a rerun of comedian Ronald Howard's midnight acts, and scattered on the large bed to the left was a mess of dirty school clothes that remained unwashed from last week. Posters hung about the room, all of famous rappers and rock stars, along with some scattered pictures of girls from school in times when no one could recall what had happened during that night. The last thing she noticed was a journal lying on his desk which, though old and battered, still seemed to draw Carly in.

"By your sudden silence, Carly, I would guess that you see something of interest in your step brother's room?"

"Well... Yeah, it's a journal of some sort. It might seem a little childish to thumb through it, but I do wonder..."

"And you were calling _me_ nosy, Carly."

"Yeah... How's this, I'll unlock the door in exchange for me reading through a couple pages of this journal. He won't have to know about it."

"You're call, my friend. It just astounds me at the fact that there are boys who keep diaries. I find the word 'journal' to be a cover up for what it really is."

"If it really is what it is, you mean Eva."

"Just one way to know for certain."

Carly reached out her hand to grab the journal and then opened it to the first page. She was surprised to see a table of contents containing a list of dates, beginning about six years before. The table of contents took a few pages in itself, so it took a moment for Carly to locate the lastest date on the page which just so happened to be a week ago.

She flipped to that page and read to herself:

September 8, 2010

Today I sit here alone in the house. Well, not exactly alone, I have my stepsister here too, but the two of us don't really get along all that well, all thanks to Alan. But no matter, he, my father, and my stepmother are all out right now looking for some nice bait to go with their new fishing poles. I've never had that much interest in fishing, but you know that based on the event on May 3, 2008, Well... theres really not much to say right now, except that I'm alone... Alone, alone, alone. I was actually thinking about going to talk to Carly, hoping that the two of us could try and work something out, but I actually think that wouldn't work too well. You know very well why not. One of these days, though, I will try. One of these days before it becomes too late! !

"Oh... It's appears that Charles has some heart for me after all," spoke Carly softly.

"Again with the irony."

"You're telling me. Apparently he's written about me before too, but..."

Her sentence was haulted by the slam of a car door. She peered out the window to find her worst nightmare a reality.

"Oh, I've gotta get outta here. Talk to ya later, bye."

With that she hung up the phone, dashed out of Charles' room and closed the door to roughly the same position that it was in when she had found it. She then made a run to the front door, unlocked it, and skipped up the stairs back to her bedroom, closing the door with a little more force than nessacary before plopping onto her bed and closing her eyes.

In the meantime, the twins began pounding on the door downstairs.

"CARLY, OPEN UP!"

It was Charles. Whatever heart that he had shown to her in his journal certainly didn't exist now.

"Maybe you should turn the knob, ya dork," she heard Alan say. "No, no, the _other_ way! Ugh... Now where is that creep?"

"She left us some grub," said Charles with a smile. "Good, I'm starved!"

"CARLY! GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Who is he, my father? Nowhere near, she thought.

The twins continued to yell and shout, but eventually Carly pushed the noise out of her mind. She had some other thoughts, which stood despite this pain in which they had inflicted on a daily basis. And come next Wednesday, she was happy to know that she could possibly be missed by at least one member of this new ungreatful family.

With this, her mind drifted at last into a complete state of peace, and good dreams engulfed her. She saw no hope in the day that followed, but at least that there was just a few days down the road thereafter...


	4. Chapter 4: Wednesday

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

CHAPTER FOUR: Wednesday

Within the following days, Carly recieved more pain from the twins than she had recieved since her first day. But, it mattered not, for the decision at which she and Eva had made was final, and there was no way that she would return on it even after her knowing of Charles' secret. And just as Eva had said, already down once, the twins were not going to let themselves be fooled again by Carly. But even so, she still tried to make a mock of them when she could best.

Of course, this didn't improve the conditions at Castaway High. For, the twins would alter the truth best possible to make it seems as if Carly was the fool, and Eva somehow took part in her foolish deeds.

The next days proceeded in just this fashion... Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and at last Friday, nothing let up. On that day, however, the principal did make a breif showing for a meeting, and he gave a slight nod in Eva's direction before dissappearing once more to his duties. And then came the dreaded weekend.

Out of her luck, Carly snuck out of the manor on Saturday night and stole away on foot again to the old stadium. She had invited Eva to go as well, but unfournately, she was unable to because of curfew reasons. Nonetheless, Carly still paid for her own ticket, bought some popcorn, and took a her normal seat in the third row back on the home side.

"Carly, you've arrived," said one of her old friends from Eagleton High. "I'm glad to know that you still care enough to come visit us."

"Of course I do, how could I not. But, I'm afraid to tell you that this is probably going to be the last time we meet for a while."

The girl looked down in dissapointment.

"Why? Are you moving again?"

"Well... You could say that. It's a long story, and I don't think it's right to talk about it right now."

"I understand."

To set the mood, the Eagleton Hawks lost this game, the third home game in a row that season. So, Carly returned home at around one in the morning with a feeling of dissapointment in herself as if it were her on the field who had missed that pass that could have won them the game.

Sunday wasn't much to muse at either. Carly was at this time running low on her money, so she had to revert to food around the house for this one. She had just twenty dollars left which was supposed to last her until Tuesday night.

She spent seven of it on one last pizza which she enjoyed while the twins were out playing one on one basketball Tuesday night. This time, she was smart enought to search out a small container which she lugged to her bedroom with ice to put the rest of the pizza in. She decided to take it with her just in case she would need it for lunch.

As soon as she had finished packing for the time that lied ahead, she excitedly slipped into her pajamas and covered up into bed. Sleep was not easy to come by that night, and she had to toss and turn just to get comftorable. But at last, when all gears had aligned at last, she drifted off slowly into a peaceful sleep...

Missing the alarm is one thing when it's by ten or fifteen minutes, but if one is to awake a full hour later than they should, then obviously there will be a little bit of a time crunch. Eva was supposed to pick her up that day, for she had caught a ride with a kind man who worked at the orphanage, but they had to wait for fifteen minutes past seven in order for Carly to finally join them in the van.

Now in a bit of a rush, the two of them arrived for the last time at Castaway high and then scuttled to get all luggage outside the van within the shortest amount of time. They ran fast, pulling behind what they could before finally arriving in the old principal's office, twenty-five minutes after the hour.

"Where is he," asked Eva?

"I... I don't know. I hope he didn't leave without us!"

"He didn't... He wouldn't... Would he?"

"I would not," said the man, just walking into the office. "A bit drowsy, I see, but nontheless, you should really pay closer attention to your deadlines, ladies."

"I'll take the blame for that," muttered Carly. "I'm not used to waking up so early."

"I can tell," said the man with a smile. "In all honesty, however, I must admit that I intentionally requested you be here thirty minutes before our departure, just to see how you would react. Eva, you made an exceptional effort I see, well done."

"Umm... I actually couldn't sleep at all last night. That's why I awoke so early this morning."

"Hmm... Figures, doesn't it. All well, not to worry, we must not waste time talking over how we wasted time, but instead get a move on. The train for Griffinbridge leaves the station in four hours from now, meaning that our arrival will be late evening tomorrow. Typical..."

"Train, sir?"

"Why yes, the two of you will be travelling with your new classmates to the new school aboard the Griffinbridge Rails. It's quite basic as far as transportation goes, I know, but that doesn't mean it's any less efficent! Now, chop chop! Clock is ticking, load all luggage into red vehicle outdoors and climb in back. I will accompany you in due time!"

"Umm... Sir...?"

"Eva, we're on a rather tight schedule today, now's not the time to ask questions. Maybe on the way to the train station, but right now we must get moving!"

With that, he dashed out the door and vanished out of sight, leaving the two girls to just sit and ponder what had just happened.

"We should probably get to it then," said Carly a little confused. "Have an anwser to this one?"  
"I'm afraid not. He's vanished once more, thats all I can say. The only clue he gave us is the odd lock mechanism which he set up for the door, but thats all."

"So, I see you don't believe that this magic stuff is real, do you?"

"Who could? I mean, people have been creating a ton of odd devices lately and calling it magic. Such a thing has no meaning to be in existence, does it?"

"Well... I cannot tell whether it is real or not," said Carly, "but even so, it doesn't hurt to believe. Maybe in some cases, it's all we can do."

"Yeah... I guess your right. But, the real truth will only be known when we make our arrival, won't it?"

With that, the two girls once again gathered their belongings and began dragging them out front to the car. People shot them odd glances as they loaded them into the trunk, and Carly heard some whispers of "where are they going" being mouthed from some of the students.

Ignoring them, however, she the was about to board herself into the car when she was approached, unfournately, by the two twins.

"Ha, I knew it," shouted Charles. "I had an odd feeling that something was up this morning when you didn't board the bus. So, where do you think you're heading off too? And why leave US behind, hunh, Carly?"

"That's not your concern," she said slowly. "I'm leaving here to a place where you cannot bother me. Ever."

"Oh? You really think so? You think that you can just run off and hope that we can't find you? Ha, not likely, rags!"

The two of them then lifed Carly by her arms and pinned her against the back of the car violently. Eva was quick to react, for she quickly stumbled out of the vehicle and pounced at the two twins, knocking Alan into the grass immediately. This caused Charles to stumble a little and drop Carly into the dirt as well, he following shortly after and falling atop her. Eva had expected him to swing at Carly, but instead he placed his fist into the ground and attempted to hoist himself off of her.

In the meantime, Alan, noticing this move, quickly shoved Charles aside and was about to punch her himself, but Eva had grabbed him by the neck and pummled him into the dirt once more. In the meantime, Charles only stood and watched the incident, making no further attempt to hurt or attack the two girls.

"What are you doing, Charles? Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there like a fool? DO SOMETHING!"

Carly then was able to push Alan down for just enough time to fully climb into the car and slam the door in their faces. Eva had already returned to her position, her arm swelled from Alan crushing it only moments ago.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I've been better. At least we'll never have to deal with _them_ again. I am so sick of being pushed around!"

"Trust me, I know what you mean!"

At that time, they listened through the darkly tinted windows at Alan, screaming his head off at his brother and making an even larger scene than the fight alone had.

"JUST WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? Who's side are you-"

"Hmph..." they heard the voice of the principal. "You two, my office, now! I am sick of seeing such immaturity at my school. Get there, NOW, the vice principal will be happy to hear of this little event!"

"What about Carly and Eva, they played part in this as well!"

"Why yes, what about Carly and Eva? The two smartest kids in the school? The ones who would more likely give their lives over getting in a fight with two immature freshmen like you?"

"Freshmen? We're juinors actually, thank you very much!"

"Juinors? Honestly, who could tell?"

With that, the vice principal entered the front courtyard as if on cue, and the principal took a seat in front of the sedan and looked back at Carly and Eva.

"You two alright? I saw the entire act from my front window."

"No, actually," spat Carly! "Those are my step brothers, and I am completely sick of them pushing me around like they do."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Carly. Now, let's get to the gas station so I can introduce you to your driver."

"What? You mean to say that you're not the one who is driving us to the train station?"

"Seven schools, remember Eva? I'll get to the gas station and then I will have to make my leave to my next school. It's not an easy thing collecting up all my students and sending them to just one location. Oh, I'm delighted that you decided to join us, by the way, I just know that this will really be worth while..."

With that, the old man pressed his foot to the gas and off sped the little red car away from Castaway. Carly watched as the school grew smaller and smaller until the car reared a sharp corner and she and Eva were jolted to the left. By this time, the school dissappeared behind the thickness of trees, and the sedan was all that seemed to exist now save the pines.

"Forgive me please, driving cars is not what I usually prefer. Thats generally why I don't in the best of times. Now..."

He wheeled into an old gas station, almost knocking over one of the pumps in the process. When he parked, he waited a few minutes for the driver to arrive before turning to the girls one last time.

"Well, looks like this is it until class starts," he said with a smile. "Again, I am very happy that you decided to join us here, and best of luck to the two of you at Griffinbridge. Hope to see you again sometime!"

"Yes sir, thank you."

He left, and immediately the new driver took his seat. He was a young man who looked not three years older than Carly herself. He wore a pair of spectacles and carried a bag with four symbols on it, one being some sort of snake, and the other three were animals which the two of them couldn't even recognize at all.

"Hey there," he said. "First years, are you?"

Carly nodded for the both of them.

"Alright... Hmmm... This is actually my first task as one of the house leaders, so I'm new at the process. First off, I'm Marco, the head boy of the Adderhead House."  
"Adderhead House, sir?"

"Oh, treat me as equal, would ya? I'm only a third year now myself. One of the younger ones to be admitted as head boy, but nontheless I take pride in my efforts which I made for the sake of others. Now, I am currently supposed to drive the three of us to the Eagles' Nest Train Station, is that correct?"

"If you say so," replied Carly. "We're actually just followers at the moment. We don't know what we're doing."

"Hmm, I see. I was the same way," he said as he backed the car out of the parking spot. "You know, this would be much easier if the professor hadn't had parked so crooked."

"You think thats bad? I was dead certain that he would kill us before we could arrive here!"

At this, the young driver began laughing. Carly and Eva glanced at each other curiously.

"It's ok, the old professor has a few seeing issues. But not to worry, he won't crash you, never. His way might seem sloppy to some, but in reality, his instinct is what guides him best in the end. Now, let's take a look... Hmm, we're down to just three hours before the train departs... I think that we can make it in two if we keep low..."

"Umm, sir? My GPS reads an eight hour drive to The Eagles' Nest from this point. And thats minus all traffic or weather. And I see a storm coming on."

"Ha," he snorted. "Traffic? Girl, you might as well toss that thing out the window to show it how much it's worth in the magical world. Now, I ask that you do not be frightened by this next move, for it may startle you a little bit..."

Carly looked at the road confused as the Adder House Head drove the car behind the station. Now, with all blocked from view but the pines on the other end of station, the driver flipped a small switch located on the left of the steering wheel.

"Now... Levitimos," he mumbled, and then Carly suddenly saw the small gas station begin to sink into the ground. Actually, it wasn't just that, the enitire world began sinking below them as if the world were melting into one gigantic puddle. Panic then overtook her, as she tried to collect upon what was really happening.

The world's not sinking, she thought at once. It's us, we're flying! But... how? Cars cannot fly? Not in this century at least...

Inch by inch, the car flew higher and higher into the air before the young driver pressed his foot to the gas and the car sped off into the wind. Eva and Carly held on for their lives as the force pushed them back into the seats. Or... Maybe it wasn't after all...

"Your body is playing tricks on your mind," said the head boy. "I've set a charm on the car, reducing the force you would feel otherwise. So just sit up and relax, theres nothing holding you back."

Correct he was, Carly realized as she did indeed sit up and felt no force holding her back into the seat. Other than the fact that she noticed herself flying by looking out the window, and the fact that there were no bumps that would normally be felt on rough roads, all felt as if it were just another road trip. But, excitement welled up inside her as the reality of it came to her... That this was real, very real, and that Castaway high would soon be nothing but a bad memory left in the dust.

"Sir," thought Eva alound, "Don't you think that it will be weird to the commons below us that theres a car flying over the city?"

"I knew you would ask this," he replied. "Not to worry, though, I've included a cloak on the car when I assembled it so that all I'd have to do was flip a switch and then we'd vanish. Easy as that!"  
"You call THAT easy?" questioned Eva. "I see no way possible that you could make a car..."

"Still skeptical, I see? What will it take for you to believe? Don't worry, I was the exact same way my first year at Griffinbridge. Ha, look at me, I say this as if it were so long ago!"

The car flew soundlessly out of town and over a vast forest of pines. The destination was northwest, according to Eva's GPS, and according to it's direction, Marco was flying the complete wrong direction. She wanted to say something, but decided against it as she noticed it trying to take them South back to the school. Worthless technology. It was never reliable.

The group of them continued the trip in silence. For the most part, Carly resorted to watching the landscapes change below as the Eagle's Nest grew closer and closer. Two hours was not long while flying in a magical car, so as they arrived at the station, it took Carly several looks at her watch to finally believe that the trip was over already.

"Now, I bet you're probably wondering why I've parked so far out of the way, aren't you?"

"Umm... Not exactly," said Eva. "Thats obvious, based on the fact that the common folk use this station as well, and that it would seem a little out of the ordinary for them if a car were to just suddenly materialize in front of their eyes."

"Yes, that," he said a little embarassed by her use of thought. "And also because of the fact that we cannot reveal our magical powers in front of muggles at all."

"Muggles?"

"They're the commons, as you were saying. They are the ones who cannot and mustn't know of these powers which we possess. Thats the very first thing you must know. Trust me, they will reiterate that so many times within your first year that it eventually get rather tiring. But, it's a good thing, you'll come to realize. I haven't forgotten yet!"

With that, Marco opened the door and stood to stretch his legs.

"You just gonna sit there? We have a train to catch now, don't we?"

"Ugh, I'll be happier when we aren't so rushed anymore..."

He then popped open the back trunk and pulled out a long, black suitcase. ("Funny," whispered Carly, "I never did see him load that thing back there, did you?")

The two young ladies followed and grabbed all their luggage and placed it in the asphalt at the foot of the back bumper. They really didn't want to lug it all the way across a smoldering hot parking lot and through a busy train station. But, you had to do what was nesscasarry, thought Carly.

"Hey, don't worry," said Marco, noticing the expression on the two girls' faces. "It will be well worth it when when you take seat aboard the train. After that, the next time you will see your luggage, it will be in your common room, whichever one that might be... But enough chat about that, let's get to it!"

It took much effort for Carly to get all her bags to where she could carry them comftorably, and even so, it weighed her down greatly. Step by step, the group of three took their walk toward the entrance of the station, every step being harder than the last.

"Hey you two, I wouldn't complain too much," said Marco with a bit of a smile. "This year, I begin my advanced Dark Arts training. This will mean a lot more hands-on work for me, and a lot harder tasks to endure."

"Ugh, this is hard enough," breathed Eva. "I should have thought to bring a dolly, that would have made this a ton easier."

About ninty steps to go until they reached the front entrance. The steps seemed to drag out even more with every one that they took.

Finally, the trio arrived at the front. Marco picked up a cart from the left and slapped down all his luggage onto it before motioning for the girl's to do the same. When they did, he wasted no time in the takeoff, pushing the cart at enormus speeds through the crowds.

"Hey wait, what is the rush about!"

He made no anwser. A quick look at her watch told her though. The train was to depart in just twenty minutes.

"Hey, at least we don't have to carry it all anymore."

"I know, which is actually kind of sad if you think of it. I mean, we can hardly keep up with the guy, and hes pushing all our luggage on that one cart. And GOD KNOWS that I didn't pack light!"

"Yeah... Let's not lose him though."

"Lose him? I think we'd have a hard time losing him, expecially since he's practically clearing a path for us!"

The two of them dashed forward until they caught up with Marco, who then haulted at the foot of a brick wall.

"Well, I'll leave you on your own now, I suppose," he said through gasps of breath. "I'll have the porter load the luggage onto the train for you, but the timing is all your call. Just watch carefully what I do. Make sure that NO MUGGLES are looking in this direction before you go, ok?"

"Go where?"

Nothing more was to be said. Within just a few seconds of looking around, Marco dissappaeared into the blank wall that stood before them.

"You have GOT to be JOKING ME!"

"Ugh, together then, Carly. One, two... hold... hold... NOW!"

The two of them stepped into what felt like a gelatin barrier. For a moment, all noise ceased around them, and everything grew oddly cold. But it quickly passed, for when they opened their eyes again, they were fixed on the locomotive of a large, black steam train. This station seemed to be busier than any they had seen yet, and to and fro the young commuters buzzed, meeting back with old friends or making new ones. Carly could have sworn that, at a distance, one of the girls she saw had attended Eagleton High with her, but she could not get a close enough look to really tell.

"I guess this is it, Eva," she said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," she replied.

And then, the two of them made a path for themselves to get through, climbed aboard on in the long line of passenger cars, and then found a seat knowing that whatever would happen next would mean the biggest change in life that they had and probably would ever be put through.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise On The Train

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

CHAPTER FIVE: Surprise On The Train

No sooner did the two girls board the train did the doors slam and a lound whistle tooted from the locomotive. This was a sign to the parents that this was it, and many of them shed tears as the train took off. Meanwhile, some of the new first year students waved one last goodbye to the crowd, and the train began to chug away into the mid-day sun.

At last, thought Carly, breathing a sigh of relief. No more step-dad, no more twins, no more Castaway, just me and my own free mind out enjoying...

Regrets began to hit her as she thought about what she was doing. She had abandoned her life for a school that she wasn't even sure existed or not. In fact, being that this was not a dream, it felt as if she were just abandoning her life and running from her fears just for the sake of doing so.

"Eva... Do you think that this was a mistake?"

"What do you mean," she replied in question, opening the window and letting the wind blow into their compartment. "Why would it be a mistake?"

"Think about it. We're leaving to a school that teaches magic. Doesn't that thought alone seem a little surreal?"

"Yes, it does, but thats actually a good thing."

"A good thing? Whys that?"

"Well... The whole 'door locks on it's own thing' and the 'flying car' didn't make any sense otherwise. I mean... Ever since the principal er... professor began, I've been trying to piece together a solution."

"Hmm... You know, I have as well... Not to mention that there was the time when he completely vanished as soon as he left the office on our first meeting. And what about Marco? He's not much older than I, and he already claims to be in his 'third year' at this school. And not many seventeen-year-olds I know of can operate a flying car. It's just beyond me."

"Aha, that is the perfect example. You see? We have clues... But we don't know how to piece any of them together."

Faster and faster the train moved, never dropping it's speed. That was another thing that caught the girls' attention, for trains would not normally pick up as quickly as this, expecially not steam engines. Carly then lost all doubts that she had, and she began to relax a little bit, knowing that she was indeed in good hands.

It was oddly chilly for a September day. Eva had given up on her GPS long ago, becuase to it, Griffinbridge was no such place. The GPS was telling her that she was in the middle of a town called Lestrange, but on her map she grabbed while boarding the train, no such place existed within it's boundaries.

The cold winds blew into the compartment as Carly flew open the window. She then re-took her seat and grabbed her backpack, the only carry-on which she was allowed on board the train. Inside was the pizza she had packed that morning, a small pillow, some notebooks and novels which she would take to if the outside were to bother her. She pulled out the bag containing the pizza and opened it, allowing the persperation soak her hand while doing so. The pizza was warm and soggy, a mix that didn't go well together itself, and the pepperonis were old tasting as she took her first bite. Eva looked at the food in disgust.

"Leftover pizza is never good like that," she said to her. "Here... I brought some snacks which we can eat instead. It's much better than _that!"_

"Thank you, Eva," she said, half tempted to toss the pizza out the window. "And your right, this is NOT very good at all!"

"I didn't think it would be..."

"By the way, Eva, how was it you were able to leave the orphange anyway? Aren't they usally strict on the matter of security for their childeren?"

"Usally, yes," she replied, handing Carly a box of cheese snacks. "But as it turns out, I'm not the only student from the orphange who has gone off to Griffinbridge. In fact, there were three others just now who are aboard this train... I'm not quite sure of who, though."

"Oh really? Do they attend... I mean, _did_ they attend Castaway?"

"Hmm... I don't think so. I actually think that they went to _your _old school, Eagleton."

"Oh? Hmm... Funny, I could have sworn that I saw someone before I boarded the train who I recognized. I thought that my eyes were decieving me though."

"Well, you never know..."

At that, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Daily prophet? Only three knuts, special deal!"

"Knuts, sir?"

For a moment he went silent.

"Just take it," he said. "Educate yourselves!"

With that, he proceeded onward down the isle of the train.

"What was _that_ about," asked Carly to Eva.

"Hmm... Knuts I suppose would be the equivalent to... Quarters, I guess? Three knuts to a paper, seventy-five cents? I don't know. I've never heard of this currency before."

"Nor have I. At any rate, I have about... Twenty dollars with me. Is there any way that I can get it converted?"

"Good question... I'm not entirely sure."

"At any rate, let's hope the guy who does it is not nearly as rude as that last guy was. By the way, where do you think that Marco went off to? He sort of dissappaeared as soon as he entered the barrier?"

"Probably off to join some friends of his. I don't know how well off we'll do here, I just pray that these... wizards, per se are nicer than those idiots at Castaway high..."

"Yeah... I hope the same thing..."

The train chugged onward. Outside, the chill was beginning to place frost on the trees, and icicles hung below the tracks on the supports of a massive bridge that the old steam train was currently proceeding over. The bridge spanned a massive valley, containing a river within it's depths. Trees fell into the valley as well, endlessly stretching throughout until they could not be seen anymore atop the other end, and the track still stretched without limit, receeding back into the comfort of stable land.

Eva sat back looking down at the floor of the train.

"Tell me when we're over," she said. "I have never been very fond of high places."

"Are you alright?"

"...No, not quite. Being this high in the air really gets to me. I feel as if I'm going to fall, even when I'm protected from _really_ falling..."

Carly did so as the train sped back into the forest. Still, it never lost it's speed as it chugged on and on toward their new life...

Around dinnertime that night, the two girls were already fast asleep. It was not yet fully dark out, but it was late enough in the evening so that you couldn't see much within the interior of the train. Outside, the train entered a barrier of cloud and fog where, moments later, it actually began to snow. Carly, asleep still by the open window, woke up with a start, a little damp now by the small mound of snow on her head and shoulders.

"Brr... What?"

She took a look at her surrondings first before fully realizing what had happened. Tossing the cold, white substance out the window, she quickly shut it and folded her arms, wishing that she would have packed her sweater with her in the carry-on.

"Eva," she whispered, but there was no reply. Assuming she was asleep, she rested her head on the pillow which she had carried with her and tried to fall asleep to the chugging of the train.

At that time, though, there was a knock once more on the compartment door. Carly opened it to find a woman carrying a trolley containing a number of sweets and small meals which she had never seen before.

"Just three sickles for the nougart," she said. "I'll offer you two if you buy the licorice with it. Or you could go turnpuddle and skartgnot for the low price of four sickles and three knuts."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is all I have," she said showing the lady the twenty dollar bill which she had kept in her pocket.

"Oh? Let's see now dear... I'm not too great with muggle currency, but I would guess that that is worth about eight sickles if your lucky... Here, I'll just hand you eight _if _you buy something from me now..."

"Well... I'm not all that hungry, actually..."

"You sure? Not many people will offer eight sickles for twenty muggle dollars."

"Umm... Ok, I'll have the... er... that chocolate... snake looking thing..."

"This you mean? I wouldn't reccomend it, not unless you are after bleeding eyes and foaming mouths..."

For a moment Carly said nothing. She felt as if someone were just playing a huge prank on her. Could it be the twins? Or maybe it all was just a dream after all...

"Okay, I'll have that... Turnpuddle deal, then."

"Ah yes! Certainly, dearest. I'll give you this and four sickles back. Now, allow me, many mouths to feed."

The lady with the trolley took off, and Carly was just about to close the compartment door when she heard a loud "cling" on the floor in the isle. She looked down and saw a large golden coin, much larger than the sickle or the knut. She picked it up, willing to return it to the lady with the cart, but she had already left to the next compartment.

"Hmm... I wonder how much this one is worth," she thought to herself aloud. That was then the compartment across from hers slid open.

"Lucky girl, you are," said the boy inside, overhearing her talking. "That is a galleon, worth sixteen sickles."

"A galleon?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Carly looked up at him and realized that he was alone in his seat. He was a rather short, thin boy who looked like a first year as well. His eyes were a light bluish tint, and his voice sounded raspy as if he had been talking for a long period of time.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I'm Carly. I'm a first year at Griffinbridge."

"Oh? Same goes for me. I've been excited about going for months! I hear that it's a tough school. Are you prepared?"

"Well... I don't know what to be prepared for, honestly," she replied. "I've only just heard about this last week."

"Last week? Wow... Are you a Muggle born?"

"Umm... I think so, I'm not too sure," she said sheepishly.

"Hmm... Where are you from?"

Carly didn't reply. Her mind had been set on so much at this time that she had almost forgotten the name of the town which she had just lived in. It was like that in dreams, though she concluded.

"Umm... Castaway," she said at last when her thoughts finally collected themselves.

"I've never heard of it," said the boy. "Oh, I'm Adrian," he said, kind of throwing the thought in there. "I was born into a family of seven. My father is a wizard, as well as my two sisters, and my eldest brother. I'm the youngest, actually, and my last brother, unfournately, is not a wizard. Kind of dissapointing on his part, I'd say."

"I can see why," said Carly. "I'm new to this entire thing. Magic was not even mentioned in my life until a week ago. I was in the third week of my new school when my friend and I were approached by our principal. He's actually one of the school's teachers, apparently."

"Oh, is that so? The same thing happened to my friend Laila. She was told the news one day while taking an exam, actually. She was actually rushed home in shock, and it took a lot of demonstrations and explaining to her that all of it was real. Even now, I still don't think she fully understands."

"I see. I'm not quite sure even if I do."

"Oh trust me, when you start making things happen, you will understand completely. It may seem a little strange to you at first, but it'll pass, I assure you."

"It already does seem strange."

Carly sat back in her seat and took a deep breath. Her arms were still folded over her stomach in an attempt to keep warm, but her shoulders were still wet from the snow that had woken her up only a few minutes ago.

Then suddenly, a voice spoke as if out of nowhere. "Turn left on Chorson Avenue," it said. It took a moment to realize that Eva's GPS was still on and sitting on her lap at the loudest volume. How had she slept through that, she wondered.

"What _is_ that," questioned Adrian, looking at the device. "Something muggle, I can see that much."

Carly flipped the switch to off and stuffed it back in Eva's bag after taking one quick look at the screen. According to it's directions, they were in some suburb out in a town called Sunshine Glen.

"It's a GPS," said Carly. "It's supposed to give us the direction to get somewhere, but it doesn't work properly out here."

"Oh, thats interesting," replied Adrian. "Why is it that muggle technology never seems to work the way it should?"

Carly had to laugh at this. Truth be told, it never did, and she and Eva both knew it well. So did every other muggle which she knew... "I cannot anwser that," she replied at last, wiping the tears from her eyes for laughing so hard. "I will NEVER be able to anwser that!"

Adrian looked at her puzzled, not sure if he understood the joke or not. Carly decided not to say anything, though, for she had other things on her mind.

"Hey, why don't you come in here and join us. Eva and I, I mean. You don't have to sit alone."

"Hmm... Well, actually, my friends were supposed to meet me back here, but apparently they've abandoned me... It wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least you have friends. All I have is Eva, and I only met her a week ago. No one at my old, umm... muggle school appriciated me."

"Why not?"

"Probably because I was much smarter than they were, not to sound like a snob. They didn't seem to take any interest in me at all, except for Eva of course. We met only a week ago, and we've stayed as one since then."

"Thats sad. I hate muggles, you know, I really do. None of them ever seem to have any sense in them."

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, you are absolutely right..."

Carly and Adrian sat awhile, just talking as Eva snored away into the night. Carly checked the clock on her phone, and it read 6:45 in the afternoon. Apparently this wasn't quite correct either. When Adrian told her the real time from a magical watch he wore on his wrist, Carly began to appriciate the accuracy that magic brings, as opposed to the headaches that technology brings.

"It's about 12:15," he said. "I'm feeling a little drowsy, I dunno about you. We'll have to continue this converstation in the morning."

"Alright," she only said, but in her thoughts, she added "if there is a tomorrow to awake to, and this isn't a dream."

The boy then stood again, and returned to his still-vancant compartment, leaving silence where Carly sat, all apart from Eva's loud snoring. She then rested her head back on her pillow once more and tried to fall asleep. But, she was still cold, and she realized that this wouldn't change anytime soon as another small wad of snow splashed in her face from the still, partially open window. By now, it was so cold outside that the window was frozen in place, meaning she could not move it to close it completely. Only seven hours remaining until dawn...

After trying for two hours to get comftorable and warm, she decided that she would just give in and busy herself with something else. So, she quickly found a little flashlight which she had packed in the front pocket of her carry-on bag, and dug inside until she found her little brown notebook which she often used to keep notes in for school. Feeling around for it, she grabbed what she thought was it, but pulled it out to find something completely different.

"Hey," she said... "I don't remember packing this... Wait! This is _Charles' _notebook!"

She handled it very carefully as if it would fall apart if she were to hold it the wrong way. Then placing it on her lap, she opened it to the table of contents and noticed the latest entry... September 24, 2010.

"But... Thats today," she said to herself. "I cannot possibly have this with an entry written today, I didn't pack this with me last night..."

She then flipped to the page and noticed the fully written entry in fresh ink, as if it were written only ten minutes before hand. She tried to stray away from reading it, but again, her curiosity got the better of her and she began to read to herself:

September 24, 2010

It's beginning to grow colder here in Castaway. Falltime only just started, and already, I've had to pull out the old sweaters again. Well... A lot happened this morning. Carly left the house earlier than usual, which actually arouse curiosity in Alan quite a bit. So, he and I left as soon as we found this out, and we arrived to find her and her friend Eva boarding into a car. Of course, going with Alan on his moves, I joined him in the attack. It was then that I decided that I was through with this dirty work, so I just quit. I don't know if this was a mistake or not, but both he and I had to anwser for it. The principal drove Carly and Eva away to I don't know where, but now I can honestly admit that I'm worried by the fact that she hasn't arrived home yet. Apparently, what I feared has become a reality- It's gotten to be too late! But, I can also admit that I don't want it to end so soon, either... Rest assured, I WILL find her, whatever it takes!

And if that wasn't odd enough, I could have sworn that I saw a car _fly _over Castaway High as the vice principal was escorting us out of the school. I told Alan about what I saw. He only hates me even more now. Great, such as pickle I'm in now...

Carly almost dropped the journal. He'd seen it? How many other muggles had seen it? She decided she would have to run and tell Marcos... But how would she find him. For a moment she sat in panic...

"Well," she spoke softly to herself. "I suppose something this big would be in the paper..."

She scanned the front cover of the Daily Prophet which she had gotten earlier, and then read through every article there. It took her half the night to do so, but not one article said anything about muggles sighting a flying car. She assumed then that all was well, so she pushed aside the thought for now.

Apart from scanning for what wasn't there, Carly did read about some very odd occurances which she would have never thought she would have seen. For instance, along with seeing the pictures move which amazed her in itself, she read about a criminal named Jason Haywood who had been convicted of using one of the three "unforgivable" curses on a student at school the previous year. He had been sent to a prision known as Azkaban where he remains to this day.

She also read about new discoveries, new potions, more magical murders, school events, ect, all at which she could not seem to grasp at one time. Not a soul, she thought, would make up such a world just to play pranks on kids. That is not possible, it just can't be...

She then laid down the paper and looked at her phone again... It now read 11:10. She then added 5 and a half hours to this time, and guessed that it was around 4:40 in the morning, based on the fact that Adrian's watch was that amount of time off earlier. It seemed like a night that just would not end.

Eyes droopy, Carly's body told her that she could not stay awake any longer, so she fell asleep very soon after, letting her pillow fall to the floor of the compartment. In the meantime, birds outside began to chirp out morning melodies, telling her that the next day would bring major change to her, and she hoped in her heart that this change would be for the better...


	6. Chapter 6: Task Upon Arrival

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

CHAPTER SIX: Task Upon Arrival

It was around eleven in the morning when Carly woke up again at last. When she opened her eyes, she was decieved by the fact that no light shone through the windows. She looked at Eva who was already awake, fiddling with her GPS again.

"What time is it," she asked.

"Later that it should be," said Eva, telling her the time. "I'm glad you're finally awake, I thought I was going to have to wake you myself once we got to school."

"It still seems dark out," said Carly annoyed.

"Yeah... It's storming out right now. Apparently it snowed last night, according to some people I overheard in the compartment next door. That just doesn't seem very likely."

"It's true," confirmed Carly. "I saw it."

"Hmm... Well, you know you left the window open last night. I woke up this morning shivering like crazy. Just WHAT did you do THAT for?"

"Oh, I couldn't close it. Ice froze over it, making it really hard to shut. I can tell that it since thawed."

"Yeah, I woke up and shut it immediately. I've never awaken so cold in my life!"

"Sorry, Eva."

The train sped on still without flaw. The whistle sounded loudly in the front, like an alarm set to wake everybody aboard up. This caused Carly to jump in horror until she realized what it was, by which time her face went red.

"They've been doing that all morning," she said. "I awoke on the first whistle. You are a really heavy sleeper, apparently."

"Yeah, apparently."

The second day aboard the train seemed to rush by faster than the first. Carly introduced Eva to Adrian, (whose friends still haven't returned yet) and the three of them rode out the trip playing a new game which Adrian had introduced to them called Roaring Thunder. According to him, it was a game that was traditionally played in stormy weather.

Before long, an announcement sounded throughout the train telling everybody to get changed into their robes, for they would make their arrival in only fifteen minutes. Adrian left the two of them alone then, and Eva and Carly stood, confused not knowing what to do.

"Robes? But we haven't got any?"  
"I know... Why did the professor not tell us to get some?"

"Well... It's _his_ problem, not ours, am I correct?"

But a knock on the compartment door solved this issue immediately.

"Carly and Eva, you have a delivery from the head of the Adder house."

"From Marco?"

"Yes. He meant to give these to you before, but it slipped his mind."

They both took their packages and opened them to reveal two brand new robes, colored in a dark silverish blue color, containing each of their names. Eva promptly gave the deliverer a thank you, they changed, and then joined the others from their car in the isle.

"Here goes nothing," said Eva to Carly. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little worried right now."

"Yeah," said Carly in reply. "I guess this is the moment of truth, isn't it."

The two of them stood quietly after this, for the line started to move. When it was their turn to depart, Eva and Carly did so rather scared, afraid of what would lie ahead. But, they were surprised when they stepped out to nothing but a barrier of trees.

"Hmm... I expected something more," said Carly. "Wheres the school at?"

"Somewhere within the trees, I think," replied Eva. "Or back behind the wall of storm somewhere. I'm not all that sure."

"Oh," said a second year, approaching them from what seemed like nowhere. "We're supposed to arrive at the school at seven," he said. "Might one of you tell me what time it is now?"

Carly took a look at her phone again and thought for a moment.

"4:30," she said at last.

"That it is precisely," he replied. "That means that we still have two and a half hours until our expected arrival."

"Okay... Why are we so early, then," she asked curiously.

"Ha! Early? No, we're actually running late!"

The two girls shot him an odd glance before he gestured toward a large mountain on the opposite side of the train. Atop it, they saw what looked like a large castle-like figure. Suddenly worried, Carly and Eva looked at each other in disbelief.

"You mean we have to _climb that?"_

"That is correct. Don't worry, it's not so bad. Theres the start of term feast to look forward to. But, you won't be able to enjoy that without achy legs and arms. Best of luck on the hike!"

The two girls could not believe what they were in for. They listened as the other first years saw and groaned. It appeared that _no one_ would want to take the hike up the mountain in such a state, and many became sore just at the sight of it.

"Do we at least get umbrellas?"

"Nope, I'm afraid to say not. It's okay, the train took you this far up the mountain. I think you can manage the rest of the way..."

No sooner did he say these words did two cries come, beckoning students to follow in their direction. One was for the seventh years, at which only a small percentage of the crowds followed. The other was for all first years, and it was hard for the girls to listen to the voice amongst all the jibbering first year students.

"SILENCE," said a voice at once. All fell silent at this command.

Adrian then joined Eva and Carly from behind, and he proceeded to listen to the woman at front speak with them.

"My name is Amy Marshall Smitherspoon, and I am the headmistress here at Griffinbridge. Now, ahead of you is a hike, a rather long hike through the forbidden forest. This will be your first task as students at our school."

Talk amongst the students told Smitherspoon that there was some confusion amongst her new students. Quite expectant of this reaction, she looked among them but said nothing, yet still retaining the stern features that stood out on her face. When everything had calmed down again, she began to speak.

"Now, a path has been provided for you to reach the school, but I must inform you that it doesn't make the journey any easier. This is your first test, a test of wit and endurance. It is required that all first year students take this test. If you don't, we will easily know and those students will be sent home immediately... And, I already know that at least five students have disobeyed this order already, and have proceeded to board the boats with years two through six. I've seen it so many times, but no matter. Now..."

The headmistress pointed amongst the trees at a wooden staircase that led into the trees. The stairs moved with the mountain that it was built upon, making it much harder to see ahead that it would be on flatter ground.

"That path will branch into many different seperate paths, all leading eventually to the school. It is up to you and you alone which path you take. Now, I must tell you that each path will have it's own unique challenge about it, and I will guarentee you that you will encounter at least three of these challenges on your journey to the castle. But I warn you... Choose your path carefully, for it will determine your fate at Griffinbridge. Can anybody tell me why that is?"

Many of the students, including Adrian raised their hands. Eva and Carly didn't quite grasp yet what was fully going on, but it was the same for a good number of other first years.

"You sir in the front, tell us."

"Well," said the student, "it has been said that the paths you choose will determine which house you will fall into at the school."

"That is correct, and why is the house important?"

"The house you are in will determine which kind of witch or wizard you will become when you finish out your years at Griffinbridge."

"Nicely put, young man. I will award a head start of thirty points to your house whenever it is chosen."

Chatter arose once more among the first years. This time, Smitherspoon stopped the noise immediately by putting her fist up. Even the muggle born students at this time knew that to disrespect the authority of the headmistress would put them into trouble later.

"Now," she continued. "I will explain more about the houses after the feast, but now we must proceed. But first I must tell you... Do NOT, and I repeat DO NOT try and rechoose a path after you have already chosen it. Those who do decide to do so will have to restart the test, a move which nobody will want to make. Now... There are a total of four houses. I won't go into much detail now, but I will say the names. And they are: Adderlore, Trollton, Spiritlore, and Wolfcore. I wish you all best of luck, and choose carefully. See you at dinner."

The headmistress said no more. Suddenly, there was a loud POP as if someone had fired a rifle into their direction, and Smitherspoon dissapeared into the night, leaving all the first year students alone to begin their journey.

Many of the more eager students ran onto the path, starting quickly. Eva and Carly stepped on together, ready to take whatever would lie ahead.

"I must admit, I was not expecting to start off the year like this," said Eva, climbing up the wooden steps, Carly following close behind. "Though, it is a fairly clever system."

Carly said nothing. She was cold, for the snow was soaking her from head to toe once more. Thunder still roared high in the sky, and winds pounded through the trees causing many of the leaves to break off the trees and whirl above their heads. The stairs were slippery with ice, but no matter, the destination ahead was all that the two girls needed.

For a long time, the path continued as a wooded deck spanning many fast flowing rivers, many dark, tree coated areas, but not for a long while did it finally split, allowing the girls to make their first choice. There, many of the first years stood, trying to ponder the same thing that Eva and Carly were. Adrian, who had run ahead early on, was seen walking down the right hand path, but a majority of the students tended to walk down the left.

"Hmm... Let's take a good look at this," said Carly. "Most people aren't putting much thought into this, are they? I am sure that the different landscapes here must mean something, right?"

"Yes... The left leads into more trees, I see. The right, well..."

"What's the difference?"

"Hmm... I see that there are mushrooms growing on the railings to the path," said Eva.

"Yes, there are. It's a break from the normal pines that we see otherwise. If it makes any difference at all, we should go right."

So, onward they continued down the right path, and to another fork where the same thing happened with little alteration. This went on for a little while, and every time, the girls would choose the path that had a difference amongst the pines, whether that be a rock placed in a very obvious place, or a tree branch completely out of line from the rest of the trees. But, there came a time, the fifth time, where they could not see any difference at all. Instead, there stood a post with an arrow which spun with the wind, whichever way that might be. It was pointing backward when they arrived, but as soon as Carly stepped foot within five feet of it's boundary, it pointed down the left path automatically...

"Strange," she pointed out. "What do you suppose that could mean?"

"Hmm... Well, we were told of challenges that we would encounter, right? Well, look here. This arrow is trying to lead us someplace. Our first challenge would probably be to decided whether we trust the arrow or not..."

Carly looked at the arrow herself and watched it waver in the wind. What could it mean if she followed it? But what would it mean if she didn't?

There was a few moments of pure silence as the two girls looked at the paths. Few other first years who happened to wander down the same path they did took no time in the decision, but just went on ahead down whichever they chose, but this didn't affect the decision which Carly and Eva made in the end.

"I say that we follow the arrow," she said at last. "I mean, think of it this way... One of the things that we will need most in this school is obedience, right? If we fail, we could wind up in more trouble than we started in..."

"That is true... But something doesn't quite seem right. I don't think it would be as simple as that."

"It's all I can think of at the moment. I know it sounds a little corny, but if this is a test to determine or house, then it's probably going for our personalities... In other words, whether we are to follow directions or not. So, we're making something literal out of a figurative situation."

"Now that you mention it, you are absolutely right. So, left it is then?"

"Left it is..."

As the "test" went on, the decisions to make only grew tougher. But, Eva and Carly together thought of a reasonable solution for them all, and it came to a point where, just fifteen minutes left in this test according to the time the feast would begin, three paths would stand, this time with written words on them. At the foot of the first one, it said "truth". At the foot of the second one, it read "dare". Then, at last, at the foot of the third one, it read "I don't care". Eva had to laugh.

"We're playing old-school now," she said. "I'm very much hoping that this is the last one, and I am more tired than ever. I'm ready to take my fate, no matter what that may be, I'm not going to worry about anything anymore."

"I like that plan," said Carly. "Thats good enough to anwser this one."

The two of them then proceeded down the third path labeled "I don't care", and within minutes, they joined the other buch of first years at the end of the path. Eva let out a sigh of relief as she stood looking at the crowd standing at the front of the gate to the Griffinbridge castles, and then proceeded to take a seat on the railings.

"We've reached the end," said Carly. "But I just don't understand... That felt just like any nature walk to me... How can anyone tell by that our personality just by which road we happen to walk down? It doesn't make much sense to me."

"Hmm... Me neither. I'm just glad the storm has let up," replied Eva. "It's only snowing, now."

Adrian was the final student to show up, more tired and out of breath than the rest of the first years. As soon as he stepped onto the perimeter of the gate, it opened, for the clock atop a tower directly in front struck seven. Then, without another word, all the first years crowded onto the grounds of the massive castle, and were then greeted by the headmistress once more who stood at the foot of the clock tower.

"Welcome," she said with a smile. "I am very glad that you all made it in one piece, I am sure that much struggle was required in order for you to complete the challenge.

Many students, to the surprise of Eva and Carly nodded, but some shook her head, like herself, wondering what it was she was talking about.

"Hmm... Different reactions, I see. I must tell you that there _is_ a reason for this, and you will see why shortly. Now, I will only say this once. In a few moments you will join your fellow classmates in the Great Hall of the castle, located just down the corridor inside. I expect all of you to follow behind me quietly until we reach the front of the hall where I will take a seat in the head chair before presenting all of you individualy to your new houses. But, before I do so, I will give my beginning of the year speech which will introduce the houses and tell you the qualities of them each. Then, finally once all is said and done, you will be able to sit down amongst your new classmates and feast."

Much chatter rose again amongst the group of exhausted first year students, but it was silenced very shortly after. Smitherspoon then took a moment to walk inside the main entrance located behind the clocktower, and the silence that had lasted for about a second with the students was broken once more.

In the meantime, Carly could not keep her eyes off the castle. There it stood in person, several massive towers pointing upward at the sky atop the mountain, all flowing together perfectly next to the massive body of the castle, containing many different cooridors and halls linking the network together into one. Detached stood a number of greenhouses as well as many different huts, docks, and smaller buildings out at the foot of the forbidden forest. A massive lake stood next door to the castle, surronded by an overgrowth of pines, and in the middle of it was yet another building, looking a little out of place next to the mountainous landscapes surronding.

"Eva, what do you suppose thats there for?" asked Carly, pointing out the little island building.

"Hmm... I couldn't anwser that. It may have to do with some sort of class involving swimming out into the... Oh, I'm thinking too hard on this one, arent I?"

Carly chuckled. Some things, she thought, just didn't need to be anwsered just yet...

The headmistress returned to her new arrivals with a smile on her face. "Come," she said. "It is time..."

Without another word, all the first years did as instructed, and followed her inside the foyer of the school. Carly marvelled at the sight: Four stone pillars stood at the foot of the great stairs which, upon her assumption, led into the great hall where the rest of the school would be sitting there, waiting for the first years to arrive. Atop the pillars were four animals, one being a snake, one being a troll, one being a wolf, and the final one, which was unrecognizable to any of the new arrivals. But Smitherspoon took no time explaining them just now, for she hurried along up the staircase and into the even larger great hallway.

As instructed, the students didn't say a word as they were led past the four long house tables and to the front of the room. Four glowing banners shone in the front of the room, one directly above it's corresponding house. In the middle was a greatly illuminated chandelier containing more lights than any simple one which Carly had seen beforehand.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS," yelled Smitherspoon joyously. "I WOULD LIKE TO FIRSTLY WELCOME YOU ALL BACK FOR ANOTHER YEAR AT GRIFFINBRIDGE!"

Her voice was surprisingly strong and powerful, not something that you would expect a fifty year old woman to have. Many of the students cheered in joy with her, and some even waved signifying a warm welcome to the new attendees. After moments of this, the headmistress waved her hands once more for silence, and all the cheering stopped.

"Now," she said, still retaining her smile. "It has been my honor within the past twenty years to be here at Griffinbridge. Each of these twenty years has been unique, not two similar. We have together encountered many different obstacles, overcome many different challenges, and still stood at top among all else. I think I can speak for the entire school as I say that we deserve something special this year, something which will really show up as we look back into the history of Griffinbridge. That is why, it is my privelage, to introduce to you three new, exciting classes that are to be held this year. And they are: Practical Charms, Elementals, and Herbology."

"Herbology? What is that? The study of plants?"

"In accordance to our new classes, we've had to hire a number of new staff members to assist us. Not to say, of course that these members are limited to that of these three classes, I must inform you that my dear friend Charles Barkley had to retire at the end of last trimester for family matters. But, in anwser to my request for hire, Professor Anna Keaton has decided to take over our Divination class. And, for his absence, I must inform you that Professor Josh Grumbily has taken over Potions for the first trimester because Randall James has some Ministry matters to attend to. And now, allow me to introduce to you, our last three new staff members who will be taking our new classes this year."

Smitherspoon cleared her throat as she beckoned for the new staff members to stand.

"Firstly, Professor Davids, in charge of Practical Charms!"

A light applause sounded throughout the room. The new professor, as if he were some comedian on stage, bowed gracefully to his clappers and took his seat again with a smile on his face.

"Next, Professor Heartlos, in charge of our Elementals class, which I must recommend to you by the way, it will really be worth your while."

The young lady only smiled as she took her applause as well. Carly had her eyes at front awhile when something hit her on the back. It fell to the ground, a crumpled up sheet of paper containing three words on it. She picked it up and read to herself: NO BLONDE ZONE. Immediately, this infuriated her as she looked around to see who the culprit was, but she found no one.

"And at last," continued the headmistress, "I would like to introduce to you Professor Jerry Trees, our herbology teacher. Please give him a round of applause as well."

The students did so, but half heartedly. Most of them, however, just had food on their mind.

"At this time, I think it's only right that we reveal the housing of our new first years," she said, looking in their way at last. "Now, as tradition, these first years had to take the very same test that you had to your first year at Griffinbridge. Now, this test, as you all well know by now, determines what house you are to be placed in for your stay here at Griffinbridge. And allow me to take some time to explain some of the qualities of these four houses, or rather, allow our new Heads of the houses to explain it instead. We'll start with Adderlore, so allow me to introduce to you the youngest Head Boy in Griffinbridge History, Mr. Marcos Meldini."

Turning the stage over to him, Smitherspoon stepped aside and allowed Marcos to take position. He did so rather nervously, and many, including Carly and Eva, cheered as he took his spot.

"Good evening, and welcome back," he said confidently. "I am Marcos Meldini, the 'Adderhead', if you will. If you have not by now caught the humor in this joke, allow me to explain to you that an adderhead is actually a snake, not so much a leader of a house here at Griffinbridge. But no matter. I must persist on by saying that members of the Adderlore house have always been expected to provided the absolute best they can bring in whatever they do. The qualities might include direct support in Quidditch tournaments as well as excelling in class and topping it all when it comes to your seventh year. I would like to welcome all of you beforehand to my house, and remember that I will help you whenever you need me. Thank you."

The entire room erupted in cheering, but the most thunderous applause came from the Adderlore house table. Many stood and cheered as Marcos took his bow and sat down at the head amongst his peers.

"Thank you, Marcos," said the headmistress, taking the stand again. "Next up, I'll personally be a representative of the Trollton House because of the fact that, unfournately, the head boy of the Trollton House is presently not avalible. No matter, the Trollton House is one devoted to those wishing to persue a career in darker magics. Not to say that those in the house are dark witches and wizards, but they generally posess the qualities as such in order to sustain success in the career choice they are aiming for. I must commend this house, for there are very few among them who do NOT make it to their seventh year here at Griffinbridge. And now, Mrs. Alexa Corshawhe, our head _girl_ of the Spirtlore House!"

Alexa, a fifth year well spirted lady, stood up then and adressed the crowd with a smile that would get the attention of anyone. Then, looking at the faces of the first year students, she graicously took a bow to them before making her speech.

"Welcome," she said in a cool, very angelic voice. "As our headmistress just adresses so warmly, I am Alexa Corshawhe, the head of the Spiritlore House. Spiritlore has always been devoted to the free minds of the peers within it's house. We generally persue careers for the need of others, and we always use our hearts as our guide in order to make whatever goal we have in mind possible. But, I must admit that because of the lightheartedness of this house, many of it's members quit only after their sixth year. But, for the new students expecially, know that it does not damage the fact that we are among the top two most successful houses at our school!"

Cheering arose once more as she took a second bow and sat again at her table. The Spiritlore House, which did indeed seem significantly smaller than the other three, cheered at this, some giving Alexa a bow themselves as she made her return. The Trollton house looked sideways at them with pure disguest.

"I sense rivalry," said Eva. "Severe rivalry..."

"And last, but certainly not least, I would like to introduce to you the Wolfcore house, headed by Shana Mayheit."

The girl stood and took her turn at the front, wasting no time to introduce herself or the house.

"Here, we are all about pushing you to the limit! We do work hard, I do admit it myself, so be prepared for whatever is to come to those who join my house. I know that those who made it here did so not by accident, just as I have not, for in the Wolfcore house, there are no accidents. Mistakes, yes, accidents no. Even so, we are devoted to teaching you the strenth and power contained in the Woldcore house, and I am willing to take every step I need to get my house at top!"

One final time, cheering arose from the room, much louder this time than the times before it. When all had calmed at last, Smitherspoon stood at the foot of the students with her smile and made gesture to the first years.

"It is time," she said. "First years, prepare. I will read you off alphabetically and place you in your corresponding home based on the results that you have scored on your test. Now, let us waste no more time. First up in Arthur Aaronston. Please step up here.

The student did so, stepping onto a small podium located at the very front of the room.

"Congratulations sir, WOLFCORE!"

The Wolfcore table welcomed him in with so much noise that he could have gone deaf. Despite this, he walked over to their table with satisfaction written all over his face.

"Next, Christopher Albastrot. I will happily admit you into Trollton!"

And on the list proceeded. After a good number of names, Eva was called up to the podium.

"Eva Ilperson... You have been gracefully accepted into... the SPIRITLORE HOUSE!"

Her new house, the smallest house abrupted in cheering for her, and Alexa made a bow to her and shook her hand as she proceeded to take her seat. Carly hoped desperately that she would also be admitted into the same house... As she and Eva had proposed so many times before, the two of them were in it as a team.

Anxiety welled up inside her as name after name was called. Adrian was called up next, and the Wolfcore house enjoyed another loud welcome to their new friend.

Name after name, time grabbed hold of her, making it all the harder on her. At last, she was called up to the podium. Nervewracked as she had been, she faced the crowd and looked head on into the depths of the Great Hall. Whatever was said next was a decision that she would have to stay with, whether it be with Eva or not. And, like the paths in the test earlier that evening, there was no turning back once she was in...

"Carly Meghanston... The results are in... I shall call upon the SPIRITLORE HOUSE and tell them that they have a NEW MEMBER!"

Again with the cheering, but she ignored it this time, for all feeling was replaced with pure relief. She was so scared only moments ago, that by the time the word "Spiritlore" was said, she had run off the podium and toward Eva, taking a seat sheepishly next to her.

"You've made it," she said. "I was afraid that we'd be on our own for this one..."

"You know, so was I Eva, so was I. But, here we are... No worries anymore, we are away from Castaway, away from that dreaded place at least for now. And we've made this decision together..."

"That we did. I have no regrets about it... The fact is that this is real, and we shall stick together to expirence it all to the end..."


	7. Chapter 7: Danger

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Danger

After a long period of waiting for the rest of the names to be called, Smitherspoon silenced the room once more. She then beckoned to the anxious bunch of students and finally proceeded to fill the plates that had been empty for too long now. Carly watched as the plates all filled in front of her with magnificent meals: Roast beef, hams, steaks, many, many, many sides, a wide variety of drinks, and to top it all, some tasteful desserts which sat until it had all been devoured...

"Again," said Smiterspoon, "I welcome all of you back for another year here at Griffinbridge. Though I feel in my heart that you will oblige by the rules, I shall once again reiterate upon you the importance of them."

Students scowled and groaned at this... This was probably the most uninteresting thing at the time, listening to a bunch of "welcome back" procedures being told to the kids.

"First and foremost, I must not neglect to tell you about the dangers which lie outside the school. Because of a recent event in Azkaban, many of it's prisioners have escaped, and they are roaming about somewhere out there. Though we are fairly certain that you will, by all power in Heaven, be safe here at our school, there is the possibility of one of these escapees arriving here on campus. In order to fully do my will to protect all of you, the following rules must be enforced: 1. Curfew will be at ten thirty with the exception of Quidditch practices. Heads of the teams will then call upon a teacher to escort them back into the castle when practice is over. 2. We shall have no student wander outside the grounds unless he has been cleared by me first. 3. We shall have..."

"Eva, whats Quidditch?"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing," she replied to Carly. "I've heard the mention of it earlier today as well, but I'm not quite sure what they meant by it."

"It sounds like some sort of game. Like a sport of some kind."

"You two ladies unsure of what Quidditch is? You've got to be joking me!"

This came from a second year boy at their table named Joseph. He had to laugh in disbelief for the two girls.

"Quidditch," he said, "is indeed a sport. And a pretty wild one at that! I'll explain more later, the headmistress is looking in our direction as we speak!"  
Carly then looked up and immediately her eyes met with Smiterspoons. Carly quickly looked down again and just stared at her empty plate for a long time. She let the words of Smiterspoon wash over her, but not one rule she said really would sink in yet.

"And now," she said when she had finally read off the last one. "You may feast! When you are filled from your long-awaited meal, each house head will walk you back, or for first years, to your new common rooms. Tomorrow, you will recieve you scheduling, and class will begin. Best of luck to all of you, I know that you will give your all within this school year."

As if on cue, the doors flew open as she said her last word. Then, a group of exhausted-looking seventh years flooded the room and took seats at their tables. Only a total of seven joined Carly at the Spiritlore table, for most had scatterd about to Wolfcore and Trollton. They, as excited as all the rest to get their meals, began to dig in with little acknowlegement to the new students in the room. Smiterspoon then announced their return, but said nothing more on where they'd been before the speech.

The meal was one of the best ones that Carly had eaten in a good while. Everything was cooked perfectly, and she really had to struggle to go for more even after she was full to popping. But the time came when she couldn't eat any more, and that was when the Head Girl, Alexa, called her house to go to the common room.

"First years," she said, "please follow close behind me."

So, all first years did so, allowing Alexa to lead them to their new home. Once all were gathered in front of her, she gave a smile and then turned toward the exit, motioning for all to follow. Walking quickly, rather eager to reach her own bed, she proceeded up the large, marble stairs to the left upon exiting the great hall. These led upward to the second, third, and fourth floors in the direction which would be known as the east side of the castle. When she reached an entrance door, she opened it and led all the first years, to their surprise, outside upon the battlements of the large castle.

"Wow," said Carly, looking out into the wild forbidden forest below. "This is a beautiful sight!"

"Oh trust me my friend," said Alexa, "it's much prettier when theres not a nasty storm blocking your view."

Indeed, it was still storming madly out. Thunder roared over the castle, shaking it from the inside out, and lightning streaks could be seen strinking the grounds of the forest causing sparks to fly about.

"I'm trying to get you all out of this storm as fast as I can," yelled Alexa to the first years over the howling winds. "C'mon, hurry if you will, no one likes to be soaked in the cold."

She then ran ahead upon the battlements, trying to reach the warm door that stood ahead. Carly caught up with her and asked her where they were going.

"Well," she said, suddenly reverting to a halt. Above us, there is the tallest tower here at Griffinbridge. That is the Spiritlore Tower, our destination. But notice, we still have a bit of a way's travelling until we arrive, Carly. Come on, I'm sure everyone is tired."

They proceeded on into back inside the castle and immediately up a set of spiral stairs directly inside.

"Wow," said Carly to Eva, "this place really has got a lot of corridors and paths to take. It'll take us all seven years to explore this place fully!"

"That is, given we're still here seven years from now."

"Hey now," said Alexa, dropping in. "I said that in general, Spiritlore students don't usally make it to their seventh year. But that doesn't mean you can't. If you so wish, you can finish out your last year, but many choose not to for various reasons."

"What reasons, if I might ask," questioned Eva.

"Well," she said, proceeding upward the stairs. "Many fields which students are aiming for upon completion at school only require six years, five for some. For example, I'm looking to become a magical special needs counselor. That is a field which does not require a seventh year, mainly because the seventh year is for those going into more combat fields. Spiritlore students can go into the combat fields if they will, but not many want to."

"Hmm... I see. What sort of Combat fields are there, anyway?"

"Well, for one, there is the Auror. He is pretty much a representative of the ministry who seeks out criminals to be placed on trial. You know about the ministry I assume?"

Eva looked at her. "A ministry? For magic, you mean?"

"That is correct," replied Alexa, not nearly as annoyed by her lack of knowlege as others had been earler. "There is indeed a ministry. And it is highly important that they exist too, otherwise the magical world would be in total chaos. You see, they must accomadate room for all criminals at Azkaban as well as conduct trials for their crimes. Not only do they maintain order, but they will also maintain saftey within the schools and such in order to allow full potential of their students in the magical society."

"Incredible," she said. "You know, I was not expecting nearly this much when the magical world was mentioned to me, only a week ago. I had no idea that an entire world would stand here, one which had been blocked from me for so long."

"Trust me on this one, Eva," she said. "There is much more within the magical world than even I know about right now. And I speak for the entire magical society as I say that you can most certainly not get it all in only a week."

Alexa led the group of new Spiritlores onward until they reached one last spiral staircase. "This is it," she said, "atop these stairs will be the door entering your new common room. There you will see two stairwells: Boys, your dormatory is up the left, as opposed to girls, yours is on the right. Now, understand that boys must stay clear of the girl's room at all times, and vice versa. Thats my only rule aside from the long list which Smitherspoon read before dinner. Just keep in mind that you are free to stay in the common room for as long as you like, but do not leave if it is past curfew hours unless you are looking for punishment. With nothing more thats needed to be said, I ask you to enjoy!"

She then stepped aside and allowed entry to all the first years. They anxiously ascended the stairs and flew open the door at top, allowing them into their new tower home.

Carly and Eva entered at about the same time. The sight of it amazed them, as if they had just entered into a lounge at some mansion. Tiles embedded the floor of the circular room, and there were windows outlining the room which, had the day been somewhat nicer, sun rays would penetrate through creating a wonderful evening feel to the room. A chandelier hung in the middle of this room as well, placed perfectly in front of a roaring fireplace, and sofas, chairs, and tables sat around the room organized to the preferences of the students. Carly looked around curiously and already pointed out some odd figures hanging on the walls.

"Hey, Alexa," she asked as Alexa made her entry at last. "What are those on the wall?"

"Those? Well... Those are actually spirits of different angelic creatures seen about the forest. They were recovered in this form, a shell form that they become after death."

"Spirits? _Those_ are spirits?"

"Well... Not exactly. Those are only shells of the deceased. The spirits have long since escaped the shells, but we found the shell and decided to make a monument of them in the common room."

"Interesting," she remarked, stepping up to them to take a closer look. "What are they spirits of, exactly?"

"Well... It's very seldom you can guess correctly just by looking at it's shell," said Alexa. "It took a long time, plus some very powerful magics in order to get a full understanding on how the spirits work. I will admit, though, that I'm not entirely sure how the conclusion came to be, but this one on the left I know is a spirit of a troll who died at the front gate of Griffinbridge. We took much effort to try and save him, but all failed in the end, and he died there right outside the school ground. That was in my first year at this school."

"Wow... Thats crazy," she said at once.

"Now, now Carly, I'd suggest you get some sleep. It's nine at night, now, which isn't very late, but I don't want you to be late to your very first class. You will recieve your schedule when you awake tomorrow morning. I will see you then."

"Wait... What ever happened to our luggage? We never retrieved it from the train earlier, did we?"

"Indeed, you have not. But, the school has taken care of that for you. Your luggage was place upon your new bed upstairs. Just go up and look for it, it will be pretty hard to miss in all honesty."

"Alright," she said. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome. See you tomorrow."

Carly then proceeded up the right staircase and opened the door leading into the Girl's sleeping quarters. She did indeed find all her luggage sitting atop one of it's beds, and without further question, she proceeded to change and lay down.

As she closed her eyes, thoughts of the dangers which the headmistress mentioned earlier loomed in her head. Who, she thought, could possibly be out there willing to harm students? Well, she thought, with all power that could eventually be unleashed by them, the sense of it all wavered into her. But, no matter, tomorrow was her first day of class, and many new exciting adventures lied on the road ahead of her...

It was midnight. All was silent amongst the manor in Castaway. As if awoken from a wonderful dream, Carly woke up with a start.

"No," she bellowed at once. "NO, NO NO! This just cannot be..."

But she stopped just then. For, something didn't quite seem right.

"Wait," she said to herself..."

Carly stood once more from her bed and looked around the room. A loud crack thundered in her ear, and then her bedroom began to fog up with smoke. Was the manor on fire? Could it possibly be...

Carly rushed to the window in all attempt to break loose, knowing that if indeed the manor WAS on fire, she would be able to free herself... But, as she attempted to open the window, she realized that she couldn't, for someone had flipped it around somehow.

"HELP," she screamed through the smoke-filled room. "SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE! HELP!"

She then tore open the blinds of the window, hoping that someone would be looking up to her window from below. And indeed they were... Her mother, her step-father, and her two twins. None of them made any move to return to the manor and save her, though.

"HELP," she tried again, but the message didn't quite get through. She fell to the ground, afraid, for the smoke had become too much for her to handle. Her time was running out, and quick. All else evaded her mind as she sat alone, curled up in a ball, on the floor in her bedroom.

"This is the end," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I've run dry of chances. Theres nothing left for me now..."

But then, as if it were made to be, she saw a light above the smoke filled room. Weak, she stood and tried to reach her hand to it... The light then engulfed her, and she suddenly stood alone in a world of white... And then, the light dimmed, and she stood on the roof of the manor. The storm was gone now. In fact, the sun was rising in the distance, and she could see a ray of hope from behind the vast forest of pines. And then, a shocking sight met her eyes as she saw the Castaway high building suddenly fall to ruin from her spot on the roof, and then, in it's place, the shadow of a dark castle rose up, the shadow of Griffinbridge.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," said a voice, a voice which Carly recognized, but couldn't quite piece together who it was. "Now Carly, wake up... YOU'LL BE LATE TO YOUR FIRST CLASS..."

Carly jolted upright with a start. She opened her eyes to see Eva standing before her, her voice shaken.

"It's ABOUT TIME," she yelled anxiously. "You have just HALF AN HOUR to eat breakfast and find your way to the greenhouses."

"The... Greenhouses? What greenhouses?"

Then, everything fell into place once more. Carly realized that it was eight AM... and class began at eight thirty, first thing after breakfast. Within the half hour she had, she was supposed to make it all the way back downstairs to the Great Hall, eat breakfast, and then make it to her first class before it began.

"Eva... How long was I sleeping for?"

"Longer than you should have," she replied. "Here's your schedule. We've been assigned Herbology first thing on Thursdays. Hurry, get dressed, we need to get a move on!"

Eyes droopy, Carly obliged as she quickly stood from bed and ran to change into her robes once more. Then, with barely five seconds to place her shoes on her feet, Carly and Eva dashed down the stairs into the common room and burst through the door onto the top landing of the spiral staircase they had climbed earlier.

"Eva... Do you know where we're going?"

"I... Umm, I think I have an idea... Here, we came from the opposite way last night, so we must retrace this path in order to get to the great hall again."

"Is it storming out?"

"Oh, thank Heavens, no. It's a much nicer day that yesterday, I can assure you that much."

The two of them proceeded through the twisting and winding corridors which they thought that they had travelled upon last night. At last, they reached the staircase leading down onto the entrance to the battlements outside.

"Yes, this is correct," said Carly. "How long do we have until class?"

"Fifteen minutes," she replied. "I'm afraid that we'll have to skip out on eating this time, class is more important."

"Okay," said Carly. "If we must."

After crossing the now gloriously illuminated battlements, Eva and Carly flew through the door leading back into the school's main enterance room. They jolted down the stairs leading to the landing of the second floor where the doors to the great hallway stood. But, taking no time in joining their classmates there, the two of them proceeded to take a left down the grand staircase, passing again by the four massive pillars representing the houses. Carly then pushed the wood of the grand entrance door, and the two of them then stood together at the back end of the clocktower, now looking around anxiously to find the greenhouses again in time.

"Which greenhouse," asked Carly quickly.

"Umm... Number four. It appears that we'll be having class there today."

With a little bit of searching, Carly spotted them, sitting free close to the lake and near the little town of huts that had been seen upon entry. With now just five minutes to spare, they sped down through the grass, hoping that they would arrive in time. To their luck, they did, and a small bunch of students waited outside the door of greenhouse four.

"Whew," spat Carly, catching her breath. "I thought for sure that we'd be late."

"That was your fault," said Eva. "Geez, you are such a heavy sleeper. How do you manage that?"

"I couldn't anwser that," she replied wearily.

At that time, the silhouette of their new professor was spotted at the foot of the castle gate. The gated creaked as it let the man in, and he immediately made his way over to the greenhouses to greet his students.

"Welcome to Herbology," he said with a smile on his face. "Please forgive me for running late this morning, I must tell you that I had some ministry matters to attend to. Aside from that, I would like to begin immediately, so please allow me through so that we can get you all situated within the greenhouse.

The professor climbed through the crowd of first years and unlocked the door of the greenhouse at once. He then motioned for all to follow in so that he could begin with the class.

"Now, please come inside and gather 'round. I would ask if you please don't touch anything at this time, for some plants might leave you with a slight rash have you come in contact with it."

A first year Trollton student then dropped the root of the plant he was holding and began to shake his hand fearfully.

"Now," he continued. "For those of you who missed my introduction last night, I am Professor Jerry Trees, the teacher of the wonderful new class, Herbology. Now, it has always been my interest to teach students the import of Herbology and how it might apply to the field you wish to enter later on. Now, before we begin, would anybody in here like to be Herbologists?"

About nine of the twenty-six students raised their hands. Professor Trees looked among the number and smiled.

"Very good, yes," he said. "I am very thrilled to see such a high interest in my class. It is a wonder why this class wasn't at Griffinbridge beforehand, eh? But, better late than never, I'd say."

Carly looked around at the various plants that were scattered about the room. None of them seemed like the normal type which would be seen in your everyday greenhouse, for these ones looked much more defined, and they seemed to posess qualities much different from that of normal, everyday plants. For example, one in particular which caught her interest had yellow and red spots on it's leaves.

"My intent is not to bore you about saftey procedures or hazard precautions, no, for I trust that you have at one point been informed of these particular things. So, instead, how about we just jump into class. Firstly, Herbology is the study of plants and natural growing wildlife within the boundaries of the magical world. This includes, but is not limited to, trees, shrubs, plants, cacti, aqua life, ect. Herbology is a class designed to teach all of these and give the peer a greater understanding of how the ecosystem works as opposed to how it works in the muggle world. With that being said, a greater number of aspects apply into the study of Herbology as opposed to that of Horticulture, and I warn you ahead of time that your studies of Herbology won't be limited to what is said and done here in the classroom, for extra time will be required of you to successfully pass this course. The textbook you will need for this class is called Herbology: Life in it's True Form, and you can easily find it in town whenever you have a chance to visit. Each student will be required to own a copy of this book, for otherwise great struggle will come limiting the benefits that you will have in my class. Now, any questions?"

One student raised his hand immediately.

"Yes, sir?"

"Umm... I'm just wondering how we'll be able to reach town with the new danger precations active at our school."

"Ah," thought Professor Trees, looking rather stumped. "I knew that this issue would arise. In fact, it is that sole reason why I was at the ministry this morning stating the very same issue. In fact, many teachers have hit the same wall, but no matter, I have decided on a solution. I will actually allow you to purchase a copy of the book from me directly, as I will purchase the books in bulk from the Griffinbridge Resource Shop. That will avoid any struggle in having to leave the castle to get books."

"Ok," said the student. "When will we be able to purchase them?"

"I will make all attempts nessacarry in order to have the books here next week. But, if that doesn't work, then I will have to alter some scheduling a little bit so that we can still have the maximum learning taking place in this class. Are there any more questions before I begin my first, and your first for that matter, lesson here at Griffinbridge?"

No one raised their hand. Professor Trees then gave the class another smile before proceeding.

"Very well. Firstly, notice that this room has no tables or desks. That is mainly because all your bookwork will be done outside of my classroom. In Greenhouse Four, where we are currently standing, we have some common plants which you would easily be able to find in any garden located outside some witches' house. Is there anybody in here who can name _any_ of these plants which you see in this room?"

A few of the students raised their hands, one being the Trollton boy who had dropped the root earlier.

"Yes sir, you with the rashed hand. Please tell me your name and then tell me which plant you recognize in here."

"I'm David," he said. "And... I do believe that those vines hanging on the walls are known as Leavergrowth."

"Indeed," said Professor Trees, satisfied. "Five points to Trollton. Now, Leavergrowth, or Leavous Numbletonia is a vine that normally grows in humid areas. When conditions are absolutely perfect, and only when so, they will produce a buttercup like flower known as a Seaquill. The color of it is a bright, pastel blue, and it has a dark shade of red on it's interior. But, I must tell you that it is somewhat of a challenge to get these flowers into bloom. Now, anybody else like to have a go?"

Two more people raised their hands. Professor Trees gave them his smile once more and chose a girl to anwser.

"Umm, let's see," she said. "This one in front of me... I think it's called a... Mintellina?"

"Well... You are on the right track, so I suppose I'll award your house five points as well. The Mintellisecena, as it is really called, is actually a 'night plant', meaning that it will not bloom in sunlight. They are actually pretty nasty plants when at full bloom, and they will shoot poison at you if you happen to disturb it while it's awake. But not to worry too much, they only attack at night, so they are otherwise gentle and, to be blunt, boring. Does anyone else have any knowlege they would like to contribute?"

"Yes sir," said the last student, a strong minded boy of Wolfcore. "There is one plant in particular which I do recognize, and that is the Statterfoot."

"Ah, the Statterfoot. Though I'm sure you know, I must ask which plant you are referring to?"

"It's that red one in the back," he said.

He pointed a finger while saying this, revealing a large, red pod with thorns on it's closed leaves. Seperate vines grew from it's bottom, which seemed to span around the entire room. The plant itself looked rather intimidating to come across in the forest.

"Why yes," said Professor Trees gravely. "The old Statterfoot Niglius. This plant I have purposely restricted you access to because of the fact that it _is_ the most dangerous here in Greenhouse Four. Can anyone tell me why you think that this is so?"

Eva had some sort of idea to anwser this question. So, she raised her hand and hoped to be called on.

"Yes ma'am, you in the back," he said to Eva.

"Well," she said. "Judging by it's long vines, I would find that they are used in order to collect it's prey, which by the size of the plant, would probably be small game such as rabbits and baby deer. But, along with that, there would be a chance that it could feed on people as well have we agitate it enough."

"Hmm... Well, what is your name?"

"Eva, sir."

"And this was a mere guess?"

"Yes sir..."

With that, the Professor began to laugh. "You've got some talent, Eva! Ten points awarded to Spiritlore. But, I must let it be known that it's prey is not limited just small game. Unlike other carnivorous plants of it's kind, the Statterfoot has the ability to swallow large animals such as wolves, foxes, and even baby bears whole. It has a very complicated network in it's roots that will help it break down food and digest well. You will learn all about it in this class later on, but now we must proceed."

"Sir," asked Carly suddenly, "after hearing of your description of the Statterfoot, I do wonder why it is you keep one here in the greenhouses if it is that dangerous?"

"Ah, that is a very excellent question indeed. To anwser it, one of the qualities of the Statterfoot is the fact that it has the ability to nap for long periods without feed."

"Just how long," asked one of the student."

"Well, we predict at least 2,000 years remains on this one. When we found him, he had been asleep for only 300. They sleep for millenniums at a time before reawaking again for about the same amount of time when they feed. I assure you, that there is no danger here with this creature. No danger at all..."


	8. Chapter 8: Turquoise

**IT TAKES ANOTHER**

** By: Xanarific**

CHAPTER EIGHT: Turquoise

Carly and Eva, after Herbology, were to go on to different classes much to their dissapointment. Carly had a Potions class on her schedule, a class which she had already taken interests into just by the name of it. But as for Eva, she was placed into a class called Care of Magical Creatures. This was one which Carly didn't have at all, and she wondered why that was. She had asked Professor Trees this just before she left the class.

"Well," he replied. "Potions is a class that is required for at least four of the seven years here at Griffinbridge. That one, as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration are all required to take a minimum of four years. Also, they now require at least two years somwhere along the way of Herbology and Divination, and three of Muggle Studies for students who are not muggle born. All the rest of the classes are your electives."

Carly looked at her own Schedule.

"So, that would include my Elemental Magic class and my Aquatic Magic class, correct?"

"That is indeed correct. Same goes for your Quidditch class. Hmm... Now that I see it, I find it a little strange that a Spiritlore girl would want to take Quidditch."

"Well... I never really had to opportunity to choose my courses, sir," she replied. "They just placed me in whichever courses they felt were best for me, I guess."

"Hmm, I see. Well, if you feel that you don't like some of the courses you're taking, or that you some are too much for you, then talk to Professor Migleton, your Charms teacher. He will help you changed out if you need to be."

"Alright sir. Thank you."

The two girls then left the greenhouse, and Carly sadly watched as Eva headed out to the hut where, according to Professor Trees, Care of Magical Creatures would be held. Carly was on her own, however, to go find her potions class.

Professor Trees had only told her to search somewhere on the fourth floor of the west wing of the castle. This would have been more useful, had she known which was was west as opposed to east...

In fear of being late, she did make her rush into the castle and then proceeded once more up the grand staircase. A few fourth years were talking outside the great hall, and Carly thought that they might be able to help her on her way.

"Excuse me," she said. "Can you tell me how to get to Potions, with... Professor Tellpstot?"

For a moment all went silent. Then, the group of fourth years just began bursting out laughing.

"What is so funny," she demanded. "I'm just trying to get to my class, I'm a first year!"

"I'll tell you what, blondie, we will escort you to Potions, no problem. In fact, here, I'm in such a good mood that I'll allow you to cheat off my test, that is, given you can even read..."

The group continued their joke. Carly was not amused, however. So, ignoring them, she stormed off up the leftside staircase, hoping that this would lead her in the right direction.

"Good luck, blondie, I'm fairly certain that Professor Tellpstot will go easy on you in his Special Ed magic class!"

Carly then proceeded into a run, wanting nothing more to get them out of her sight. Where was Eva when she needed her?

Reaching the landing of what she assumed was the fourth floor, Carly pushed open the door and was about to walk through when she tripped over a loose tile and fell flat onto the cold flagstones. It was then that she was approached by Alexa who, to her great luck, was wandering the cooridors of the fourth floor on her duties.

"Carly, are you ok?"

"No," she replied angrily. "People at this school are too ignor-"

"Hey, now, are you referring to those fourth years in front of the great hall?"

Carly stood up again and nooded.

"Thought so. Don't worry about them, they are just a bunch of selfish Trolltons. I honestly see no spot for Trollton at this school. Now, off you go."

"Wait," she said. "Where can I find Professor Tellpstot's class?"

"Professor Tellpstot, eh? Well, his class is located on the fifth floor of the main sector. So, all you have to do is proceed up one more flight and his class will be down the hall on that floor, ok?"

"Alright, thank you."

"Your welcome, Carly. By the way, don't feel too embarassed about tripping over that loose tile. Every first year does that once or twice when they enter the west fourth floor area. It's actually more of a tradition than anything else."

Carly then proceeded back into the entrance room and ran up the final set of stairs onto the fifth floor landing. This was the highest floor accessable from the main entrance room, so from here, you could clearly make out the art positioned on the dome of the roof in the room. Not wanting to be late to class, Carly ignored the art and proceeded through the door and down the cooidor past a number of different classrooms until she reached Professor Tellpstot's classroom. His was far different than her previous class in the greenhouse, for as was overtaken by a suspicous smell as she entered.

The teacher only told her to "sit down" as she walked inside. He made no sign to welcome his new students as Trees had done, nor did he show any sign of friendliness at all. He wore a cold look on his Devilish face, and his eyes glowed a pitch black, like his dark greasy hair. Carly could only guess that he had some affiliation with the Trollton house.

Two minutes later, the man walked inside and pulled out his wand. With a single wave, all the windows were covered in black shadow, the doors locked with several clicks, and all lights extinguished except for the dim ones located in front of the desks and for where he stood. Professor Tellpstot then took a seat behind his large, wooden-craft desk and looked his new students darkly in their eyes.

"Potions," he said at once. "Not such a thing to mess with in the light of the day. But no matter... All eyes up, there will be no sleeping in my class, no procrastination, only pure and direct focus on the matter at hand, are my clear?"

The class nods in terror. Some had heard rumors of Professor Tellpstot, and based on the whispers that Carly was listening to around the room, none of them made it seem like he was a friendly man.

"Now," be began. "Atop your desks, you will find a cauldron with a solution already mixed within it. Can anybody point out what this substance is and where it came from?"

One girl at the front raised her hand. The professor said nothing, only looked at her.

"I think that it's Cleanklitz," she said.

"You think? Anybody know this for certain?"

No one made a move.

"Pathetic," he said. "You've got to know in order to pass the OWLs your fifth year. And it has come to my understanding that not one student in this room has shown enough potential in order to want to pass. Otherwise, you would be able to identify a potion as simple as Cleanklitz by now."

All mumbling that had taken place around the room suddenly ceased. By this, no one wished to begin on his bad side already...

"Hmph," he choked. "Cleanklitz is nothing more than a potion used to clean windows. Nothing special, right?"

He then placed upon his desk a cauldron for his own self and waved his wand out, causing a small bundle of items to hover over to his table. Some of the first years watched, bewildered, for this was the first magical charm they had seen.

"Let's see what happens when we add a few frog toes, mix it with Syndicyall, whip it with your stir three times, add some maggots, some fresh curry, a stokegnot, and some clemint clippings gathered from the our forest here right outside the castle."

Carly watched as the professor quickly mixed the new solution together, and she saw a thin, white puff emit from the now grey mix as it began to boil. Thats when he added in the curry and the stokegnot, which was a little blue bulb that almost seemed to glow on it's own. When he threw in the ingredients, the color changed immediately from a dark cement grey to a bright blue, illuminating the otherwise dark room. As he mixed it in a specific direction, the cauldron lost some of it's glow, and what remained was a dark, still highly illuminated blue color. He at last threw in the clippings which, to Carly appeared like nothing but pigtails, and the color changed once more to a blue-greenish tint, losing now all of it's glow that it had held on to before.

"Who can tell me which potion this is, hmm?"

He looked around the room, his dark eyes landing on every student in turn before he finally proceeded to anwser his own question.

"This is Turquoise," he said. "Name is based on it's property. Used for eliminating off unwanted shadows."

He then gestued toward the windows of the room, coated in a thick, black slivery cloud.

"Now, textbooks located on my desk, page six, I expect sun to be shining through all twenty-four windows of my classroom when the twelve o'clock lunch bell rings. No questions. Your window not clean, then you fail!"

"But sir," said one of the students aloud, "I've never put together a potion before in my life! I don't know what I'm do-"

"SILENCE," he bellowed, and the student grew quiet. "Five from Spiritlore for speaking out of turn, and it will be five more if you fail this little skit. Now, textbooks on my desk, page six, get to it!"

With no more to be said, Professor Tellpstot returned to his desk and watched as the class hurried to his desk to grab from the tall stack of books. When the third student pulled her book from the top, the stack fell to the floor. She then just stood motionless as her face grew pale with fear.

"Well," said the professor. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to pick them up?"

She had just begun bending over to retrieve the fallen textbooks when two Trollton boys stepped up, knocked her to the floor, and began picking them up instead.

"Nice, nice," said Tellpstot, "Ten points to Trollton for your willingness to assist, and five points from Adderlore for clumsiness."

The girl scowled, but decided to say nothing. She only grabbed one of the books from the floor and returned to her cauldron, opening the book to page six.

Carly grabbed a textbook herself and took her cauldron as well, hers being, to her own mistake, second to the front of the room. She stood at a table with a Wolfcore girl who seemed just as scared and pale as the girl who had fallen did.

"Bah," said Tellpstot, already looking dissatisfied by the work of the students. "I'm not going to help you if you need it. Get on with it, teamwork is the greatest tool in potion making!"

Carly grabbed a bundle of ingredients from the back shelf where they all stood, and she carried them back to her desk without a mutter. She opened her textbook and began to read the instructions to herself:

**TURQUOISE:**** USES BASE, CLEANKILTZ**

1. Pour all Cleankiltz Potion into a cauldron roughly 26 inches in diameter. The height of the cauldron must be no shorter than 6 inches, for the solution will best stir in that depth. Note that a 30 inchcauldron may be used in place, but for larger mixes only.

2. Gather all ingredients: stokegnot, canned maggots, fresh curry, frog toes, clemint, and syndicyall. Note that eakron may be used if no syndicyall is avaliable for use.

"What exactly _is_ syndicyall, anyway," asked Carly to the girl working next to her. "And stokegnot?"

"Well, I know that stokegnot is a weed commonly found at the bottom of lakes," said the girl. "As for syndicyall, I couldn't tell you. I saw him use it in the form of a powder, but I see no such powder here."

"Hmm..."

3. Start by crushing the syndicyall into particles no larger than the size of fine sand grains. Coarsely ground syndicyall will call for a rougher consistency of the potion resulting in more diffuculty in mixing and whipping.

"Well, it just tells us to ground the syndicyall into grains," she told the girl. "But which here is the syndicyall?"

The girl looked at the ingredients in her bunch and pondered a moment. At last, she picked up a small root from atop her collection. "Could this be it?" she asked.

"Very likely. We'll see now."

Carly grabbed her own root and then used her fingers to crumble it into a powder, the grey powder at which she was hoping for. It was surprisingly easy to crush, but tedious to crumble all the clumps that would remain.

At last, when she reached a consistency that felt like soft sand, she wiped the mess off her hands and let it sprinkle into the Cleankiltz. Immediately, the solution turned from a white to a dark grey, and it began to bubble a little as if it were sitting on a fire for a while.

4. Immediately after you add the syndicyall, stir three times clockwise and add the frog toes.

Noticing the word 'immediately', Carly quickly reached for her stirring stick an began to stir in the direction indicated. After she had watched it whirl three times, she added in the frog toes like it said, and the potion turned an even darker grey as it started to become more solid. This caused diffuculty in the stirring.

5. Once the frog toes are set loose, whip the mixture three times to soften it. A fourth time may or may not be necessary depending on how well the syndicyall has been grounded. Once complete, wait for the potion to bubble a little before adding the maggots and the curry. It is imparitive that you add these ingredients before the mixture begins to bubble over.

So, onward she continued with her work. As it seemed, the steps required to complete the job were in much higher number than what Professor Tellpstot had made it look like. She was just about to add the stokegnot bulb when she glanced over to Rebecca, the girls she was working with who was trying to whip her potion.

"Hey, try with a little less force," she suggested. "And start at the bottom to mix it better. Trust me, it will help you."

Rebecca looked over at Carly with a smile. "Thank you," she said. "At least _one of us_ knows what shes doing."

Carly said nothing but retuned to placing the bulb into her cauldron. At once, the bright light filled the room, nearly blinding her if she looked directly into it. She then averted her eyes and mixed, waiting for the light to dim down some before looking at her next step. But when she opened her eyes again to look at the book, she found herself staring into Professor Tellpstot's greasy face instead.

"Trying to make a mock of me, are you?" he asked with a very stern look on his face.

"No sir," she admitted. "I'm just following what it says here."

He then snatched up her book as if it might have some extra information written upon it. But when he found nothing, he slammed it upon her desk in dissapointment, but he did not return back to his desk just yet.

"Yes... sir," asked Carly.

"Proceed," he demanded. Carly then tried to ignore him, looming over her like a hawk as she proceeded to take her last ingredient, the clemint, and read the step.

14. Using a sharp edge, cut the clemint into pods roughly a quarter of an inch thick. Scatter six to nine of these clippings around in a circle in the clockwise direction all about the same distance apart from one another. Immediately stir counterclockwise seven times.

She did as the instructions read, and began placing the pods into the potion but a sudden crash from the back of the room took her attention away from her work for a moment. As it turned, one of the Trollton boys who had pushed to poor Adder aside earlier stirred thrice too many, which caused his already badly failure of a potion to create a reaction. Tellpstot hurried to his aid at once, leaving Carly to finish her work in peace.

"Not so much curry," she said as Rebecca was about to place some into her mixture. "I placed about half that much."

Carly watched as her final pods made a plop into the potion, and she grabbed her stir and began to whirl it around once, twice, thrice... again, again, six, and finally seven times when she stopped, placed her stir stick on the table, and waited for Tellptot to return to look at her work...

"Time" he said to the group of his new students about fifteen minutes later. "Place all stirring material aside, dispose of all excess material, and bottle up what you have in the flasks I've provided to you. We will now begin with the demonstrations, starting with little know-it-all Carly over here."

"Carly had just placed the cap on her flask when she stood and handed it to the professor, a little nervous about what would happen next.

The teacher then stepped to the first window, uncapped her Turqoise, and let it wash down the glass of the window. A bright glow entered through the darkened room as the slick shadow vanished into thin air, and by the time the potion had fully taken effect, not a trace of shadow remained in the window. The professor then, not too thrilled at the matter, recapped her bottle and handed what was left of it back to Carly.

"Five to Spiritlore," he mumbled, almost struggling to get the words out. "I warn you girl, any more of THAT and you'll find yourself seated in my advaned potion class. Let's see what you can make of it there. Next."

Rebecca offered out her potion to him reluctantly, which he snatched out of her hand and opened the substance. Pouring it's contents onto the second window, people watched as streams of sunlight filled the room. Though it didn't fully rid it of the shadow, it seemed to do it's job. Tellpstot said nothing as he recapped hers and handed it back to her.

On the demonstration period went. Bottle after bottle was washed over the windows, and, though some did do their intended cause, some did not, as they left holes in the windows, stains on the walls, and some even completely blew out the window completely with their solution. Carly had to laugh as the Trollton boy had his face covered in sand as his window shattered into billions of tiny particle sized pieces. Observing the room after all was said and done, Professor Tellpstot rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'd expected worse from a bunch of know-nothing first year students," he said. "I'd admit the lot of you lucky on your first attempt, but I assure you that you won't be so lucky next time around."

He seemed to have his eyes fixed directly on Carly as he said this, his already stern look growing sterner her eyes joined his. This seemed to continue on for a few minutes until a loud chime sounded from the exterior of the castle, breaking the moment of silence.

"Class dismissed," he said softly, but the students were already making their way out of the room. Carly looked at Rebecca, who returned to her the "what was that all about" glare, and the two of them gathered their belongings and walked out the cold, dark room...

"Very impressive, that class was," said Eva excitedly as she joined Carly and Rebecca in the great hall. "I just KNOW that I'm going to enjoy myself in there, there are so many different animals which I'd never though would exist. It just blows my mind!"

"Hmm, glad to see you enjoyed it," she replied. "The two of us had it rough in Potions, though. Oh, this is Rebecca, by the way. We met last class."

"Oh? Good to meet you, I'm Eva."

The two of them shook hands over the plates of finger-sausages and pork as they all sat down again together and began to fill their plates.

"What happened, Carly?"

"It's only the first day," she said. "The man is already having us whip together some really complicated solutions for him. It's like Chemistry II all over again, only more confusing!"

"You seemed to have no struggle, though," said Rebecca assuringly. "I mean, yours was absolutely flawless!"

"It was by luck," she said with a frown. "I didn't know what I was doing. I just read along with what the book told me."

"You obviously knew something that I didn't, though," she said. "I mean, you were giving me corrections every step of the way. You're a natural at it."

"You probably had done the same if you'd started a few steps ahead," said Carly. "It wasn't really much to talk about."

"What did he have you make," asked Eva. "Probably nothing I've heard about, no doubt."

"We're supposed to conjure up this potion called Turquoise," she said. "He gives us another called Cleankiltz, some ingredients, and then it's up to us to create it based on these items. It's nothing big. All you have to do is read the steps carefully out of the book and you'll do just fine."

"Hmm... I don't see how it can be that hard to do if thats all it is."

"It's surprisingly harder than it sounds," said Rebecca. "You must read ahead in order to be ready for what you are about to do. A few times, it tells us to add an ingredient, and then the step after tells us to 'immediately stir the mixture'. That was my biggest issue."

"Alright. I think I can manage that."

"When do you have potions," questioned Carly.

"Not until tomorrow afternoon," she said in reply. "By which time I will be more than ready."

"I'm sure you will be. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you," she replied.

The two of them then began to eat their meal. Today, it consisted of finger snacks such as crackers, minature sausages, cheese, and dips. Even with something as simple as this, the variety was more than the three girl's could have asked.

"So, what do you have next," asked Eva.

"Hmm... I have some Quidditch class," she replied. "I'm still not entirely sure as to what Quidditch is, but I'll give it a try I guess."

"Oh, I KNEW that I head that word before," she exclaimed suddenly. "I heard some classmates talking about it during my Care of Magical Creatures class, and they were saying how badly they wished to make the team. I didn't hear too much, all except that one wanted the postion of Seeker, as another wanted the position as Keeper."

"Hmm," thought Carly, "that says a lot..."

"What if YOU were to try out for Quidditch," suggested Rebecca. "I mean, if you like the class, then why not? Not a person I know whos played has regretted it!"

"Hmm," thought Carly hard. "I don't know about that. One step at a time, I still don't even know what it is yet."

"Well, it's a thought," said Rebecca. "I'd try out, but I was told that I should use my time at school to worry about whats important, instead of what others think is."

"Hey know, if it's something you want to do, then whos stopping you," asked Carly, rather taken aback at this last statement.

"My parents," she replied. "They're expecting me to go the ministry route as they did. I, personally, have no wishes to become an auror."

"Why should it be up to them what you want to do," asked Carly. "Should you not be free to make your own decisions with your own life?"

"Well..."

"Listen," said Carly. "I just was in a very similar situation not three days ago. I was invited to attend class at this school, but doing so would mean leaving behind my life, my family, and everything behind in order for me to come to a place which I didn't even know existed then or not. Well, I admit to the fact that I really had little to leave behind back there as it is, but it wasn't easy abandoning everything for this. But it's what I wanted, very desparately actually, and I chose to follow this road."

"Hmm... Wow," she replied softly. "But it's not quite the same. I really don't want to dissapoint my parents, but at the same time, I really don't want to dissapoint myself."

"Well, as I see it, you're going to have to make the choice on what matters more to you. It's not up to me, Rebecca."

"Yeah, thats true..."

She was silent for a few moments as Eva once again began about how amazing her Care of Magical Creatures class was to her. Carly took much interest in the subject, but she think she might've gone a little overboard when Eva mentioned that they'd be caring for baby dragons later on in the year. Nontheless, she continued to rant as the second hour let out, creating a buzz of excitement in the Great Hall once more.


End file.
